


John Laurens Imagines

by hamitome__imagines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: A collection of John Laurens reader inserts from my Tumblr hamitome--imagines. The author's notes for the first 23 chapters are straight from my Tumblr and can be disregarded.





	1. Love Through the War (Hamiltime)

* Laurens × Reader  
* 265: Somebody’s in love!  
* Hamiltime

A/N: alright guys, I may have gotten a bit carried away here. This took me like an hour and a half to write and it’s like twice as long as my usual stories. I was on a roll. And woo hoo for the debut of the Schuyler Sisters (WERK!) in my writing! Oh man, I read through this again. So Many Typos!!!

Word Count: 3, 845

~~

Your brother, Alexander, had taken you to a bar on the way home from town one day. He said he had to meet someone and it wouldn’t take long.

It took forever.

You were sitting at the bar and had a few drunken men staring at you. Suddenly, a man from your brother’s table came up to the bar. “We need a round please.” He said and handed the bar keeper some money.

“Excuse me.” You said and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and faced you. He was quite attractive to be honest. His dark hair was pulled back and freckles covered his face. His green eyes sparkled with mischief. You stared stunned for a moment before composing yourself. “How much longer will your, frankly loud, meeting be?”

“I’m sorry, what?” He said taken by surprise.

“I’m asking how long it will be before your and your friends are done speaking to my brother.” You clarified.

“Your brother?” He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton is my brother.” You said growing annoyed.

“You are? Oh well I’m sorry miss but I don’t know how much longer it will be.” He told you.

“Then tell Alexander to hurry up as I’m getting uncomfortable with the men here staring.”

“Oh uh. Here, help me carry these back to the table.” He said gesturing to the drinks. “Then you can sit with us. I’m sure that should stop some unsavory looks.” He offered.

“Oh ok, thank you.” You said while getting up out of your seat.

You carried 2 drinks and the man grabbed the other 2. As you got closer to the table Alexander saw you and stood up.

“Y/N are you alright?” He questioned.

“Besides being ignored by my brother, I’m fine. I was getting some unwanted looks from men so this kind gentleman told me to come sit with you guys.”

“I mean, if you don’t mind Alexander.” He spoke up quickly.

“No it should be fine. Uh I suppose I should introduce you then.” He said. “That’s Hercules Mulligan” he pointed to a large man with a bandana tied around his head. “And Marquis De Lafayette.”

“Ah but just Lafayette is fine Mademoiselle.” The man spoke up. He had curly hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

“And that would be John Laurens.” Alexander said pointing to the first man you met. “Guys this is my sister Y/N.” He said gesturing to you. You curtsied politely.

“Quite a pleasure” Laurens said. He grabbed your hand and bowed down, placing a kiss on your knuckles. “Alexander failed to mention he had such a beautiful sister.” He said. You laughed at his attempts at flirting.

“Yeah for good reason.” Alexander grumbled. Stepping between you to. He even sat between the two of you.

It turns out the boys were discussing the revolution. You knew Alexander desperately wanted a chance to prove himself and a war was the perfect chance. You had mixed emotions about the revolution. It would be very good, but Alexander would do whatever he could to prove himself and it worried you.

After a while the conversation changed from business to friendly banter, and you joined in. The men were all so nice and you were glad you came. “Well boys we had better get home.” Alexander said standing.

“Of course monsieur.” Lafayette said standing and shaking your brother’s hand.

“Until next time.” Hercules told him.

You turned to go and found Laurens right next to you. “And you’re more than welcome to join next time as well.” He said and once again kissed the back of your hand.

“Laurens.” Alexander warned. That was the first time you heard him address John by his last name. And John must have noticed to as he stepped back from you and held his hands up, as if in surrender. “Let’s go Y/N.” He said. You just smiled and followed your protective brother.  
—  
You started going with Alexander every time he went to meet his friends. You were so close to all of them, and now that the war was starting you worried about all of them. You also felt intense pride for all of them, including Alexander. He wrote you often and informed you that he had become the right-hand man of General Gorge Washington himself. He kept you updated on all of them and told tales of battles.

In his latest letter he wrote about the winter ball and said you were welcome to attend. In fact, he encouraged it. So you went to town with the Schuyler sisters to find a new dress.

“So are you excited for this ball?” Eliza asked you.

“I suppose.” You shrugged.

“Angelica is beyond pleased. Revolution has started and she is hopeful she will meet someone promising to court.” Eliza said while looking at gowns.

“Oh and you’re not?” You said slightly teasing your friend.

“Oh no. I mean, it’d be nice but it’ll happen when it happens.” She said. “And you don’t have anyone in mind?” She said with a smile.

“No. Not at all.” You said quickly turning back to the dresses.

“Oh you do!” She exclaimed.

“What does she have?” Peggy asked coming up to you two.

“Y/N here has someone she wants to court!” Eliza said happily.

“No I don’t.” You insisted.

“You know Angelic can get you to admit anything.” Peggy said. “We can go get her over here or you can just tell us.” She said.

“You Schuylers are so mean.” You joked. “Fine, it’s Alexander’s friend and fellow soldier John Laurens.” You admitted. You had grown fond of him over time. He was kind, smart, funny, handsome, strong willed. He was amazing. But often flirted with you in a joking matter so he couldn’t see you in the same way.

“Oh he’s a solder too!” Eliza exclaimed.

“So?” You laughed.

“Soldiers are cute!” Peggy gushed. You laughed.

“Well he doesn’t see me in the way I’d hoped. I’m his friend and the younger sister of his brother.” You said sadly.

“Then let’s find you a dress that will change his mind.” Eliza said.  
—  
The Schuyler sisters didn’t let you down. They helped you find an elegant gown. Eliza even came and helped you with your hair the night of the ball. You rode to the ball with them as Alexander was sure to be there already.

You smiled fondly when you saw him. He was in his uniform and talking with his friends. He glanced at you and ran over to hug you. You missed him since he was constantly of at a camp fighting. “You look lovely Y/N.” He told you. “I’ve missed you dearly.” He said.

“I’ve missed you as well. I’m just glad you’re all alive and well.” You said. “And proud of my brother for helping the General himself.”  
—  
Laurens was talking with his friends, joking and talking about who they were gonna dance with tonight. Burr and Alexander seemed to think they had a chance with one of the Schuylers. Alexander had stopped talking and glanced over then ran off. Laurens looked over to where he was headed.

His breath stopped. There was Hamilton’s sister and she was more beautiful than ever. She was smiling brightly at her brother and her eyes were alight with happiness. She had a stunning dress and an elegant hair style.

Forget Schuylers. Laurens wanted to dance with you tonight. You and Alexander walked over. John stepped forward and grabbed you hand, kissing it as usual.

“Alexander failed to mention you’d be here. And may I say you look absolutely beautiful.” He said. He looked you at you. Something in his voice made you pause. He looked and sounded so sincere. You just smiled and shook your head slightly.

“Thank you Laurens. You look quite dashing in your uniform. All of you do.” You said addressing the group. You weren’t kidding when you told Laurens he looked good. The uniform flattered him greatly. But without complimenting the others it would be strange. John deflated a bit at being lumped with the rest of your friends yet again. You noticed Alexander had walked off and you noticed him talk to Algelica. “What the…?” You trailed off not quite believing it.

You knew the Schuylers but never thought to introduce them to your brother.

“It seems like Alexander might have a chance after all.” Hercules said. Suddenly Angelica took him by the arm and lead him over to Eliza who was absolutely taken with Alexander. You smiled as they began dancing.

“They shouldn’t be the only ones who have fun. Y/N, would you honor me with a dance?” John asked you, holding out his hand.

“Why yes Laurens I would.” You smiled and place your hand in his.

You danced with all of your friends and even on of Alexander’s fellow soldiers, Aaron Burr. You seemed to dance with Laurens a lot more than the others, to your joy. He had been drinking a bit when you next ran into him. “Laurens why on Earth are you drinking so much?” You asked worried.

“Liquid courage.” He said with a smirk. “Y/N can I ask you something?” He asked, his speech a little slurred.

“You can ask her a different time John.” Alexander said suddenly appearing behind you. “You know when you’re more sober. Y/N you should be heading home. It’s getting late.”

You smiled apologetically at John. “So I should. I had a lovely time tonight John.” You told him. He beamed. “Give my best to the rest of the boys. And be safe you guys.” You told your brother.

“Allow me to walk you out.” Alexander offered. He escorted you away from a pouting Laurens.  
“What is ze problem Laurens?” Lafayette asked coming up to his friend, Hercules behind him.

“Nothing.” He mumbled, still watching as you were leaving.

“Are you upset because Y/N is leaving?” Hercules asked surprised.

“Ha. No.” Laurens said nervously.

“Oui you are!” Lafayette exclaimed.

“Yeah so what?” Laurens said crossing his arms defiantly.

“Somebody’s in love!” Hercules teased.

“Shh!! Keep it down! I don’t want the entire British army to know!” Laurens snapped.

“Hold on…” Lafayette was looking at him shocked.

“Do you actually like her?” Hercules asked, no longer teasing.

“I may even be in love with her.” Laurens quietly admitted. “But keep it down ok. Alexander would kill me if he knew!” The men all swore to keep quiet. But someone else happened to over heard everything. Someone named Eliza Schuyler.  
—  
You smiled at Eliza and Alexander as they kissed. You can’t believe they got along so well, well enough to get married even! You were unbelievably happy for them. During the reception you danced with Laurens. Until the guys all sat down for drinks. You smiled just knowing they’d be teasing your brother. Suddenly Eliza came up beside you.

“I see you were dancing with John Laurens a lot tonight.” She said knowingly.

“Yes, but still. He really can’t see me in that manner.” You told her.

“You know, maybe he can.” Eliza said hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” You asked, noticing the change in her voice.

“Just talk to him ok.” She told you.

“Alright I will.” You promised.

“Great!” She said smiling.  
—  
Alexander walked away from Aaron Burr, who was currently denying the existence of a woman he’s courting.

“Alexander may I talk you?” John asked him.

“Sure John. What is it?” He asked his friend.

“I know how you must feel about this, but may I start writing to you sister? Maybe even start courting her if she allows?” He was very hesitant. John noticed Alexander was about to deny him and quickly spoke quickly. “I swear I will never hurt her. I will be a perfect gentleman. I know that you’ve seen me with multiple women but I have no intention to continue on that way. You know how much my word means Alexander.”

Alexander pondered this for a moment. “Alright I’ll allow it.”

“Yes! Thank you Alexander!” John said happily.

“But, John? If you hurt her, friend or not, I will end you.” He swore.

“Luckily, I plan to never give you a reason to harm me.” John told him.  
—  
You smiled as John came walking over the you. “Y/N may I speak to you?”

“Oh well I was hoping to talk to you as well.” You admitted.

“Then perhaps we should take a walk outside and away from the noise.” He said offering you his arm. You smiled and slipped your arm through his as he led you away from the wedding to a park not far away. The sun was setting and the sky was a blur of orange and pink. “What did you wish to say Y/N?” He asked stopping and turning to you.

“Well uh…” you looked away shyly and felt a blush grow on your cheeks. “John I must admit something.” He cocked his head to the side curiously. You had used his first name for the first time. “For quite some time I’ve had some feelings for you. I’m sure it must have been slightly obvious and I’m sure you only see me as a dear friend but you have a right to know.” You were still looking away from you so you couldn’t see his bright smile.

“Seriously?!” He asked happily. You turned to look at him noticing his excitment.

“Yes.” You told him.

“Y/N I was going to ask if I could begin writing to you. And if possible, if you would allow me to court you.” He said happily, grabbing you hands in his.

“What?” This was unbelievable.

“I’ve already received permission from your brother. Y/N, may I court you?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes! Of course you can John!” You said happily, and threw your arms around his neck hugging him.  
—  
Now not only were your brother and friends fighting, but also your courter. You awaited their letters anxiously. One day you received a letter from Eliza, who was now expecting a child. She asked you to come over quickly.

You arrived and found Alexander there. “What’s happening?” You asked.

“Y/N please come and sit down.” Alexander told you. You sat and he came down beside you. He grabbed your hands.

“General Washington has sent me home.” He started.

“Why? You are his assistant.”

“Two reasons. One was at Eliza’s request so I may meet me child. The other was the result of a duel.”

“You were in a duel?” You asked.

“No, I was the person’s second.” He said. You could tell he was hesitant to tell you something.

“Who was it? What’s happened?” You asked fearing for your friends.

“It was John.” He admitted. “But he is fine, you need not worry. He didn’t want to write you a letter and have you worry.” You released a breath knowing nothing happened to him.

A few days later Laurens was able to come and see you. He knocked on your front door, which you opened. “Y/N!” He said, happy to see you.

“What were you thinking?!” You shouted.

“Huh?”

“A duel John?! I worry everyday at the fact that you’re at war but to know that you’re getting in duels, I can’t handle that!” You were yelling and had tears in your eyes.

“Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry.” He said he wrapped you in his arms. “Charles Lee was disparaging Washington’s name. I couldn’t let that slide. As you can see I’m fine. I never meant to worry you.”

“Promise me that you will never do that again.” You told him, tears still in your eyes.

He took your face in hands and look deeply into your E/C eyes. “I promise.” He said sincerely. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to your lips. He had kissed you before but this was different. It was full of love and promise. He pulled back and spoke the words you longed to hear him say. “I love you Y/N.”

You smiled as more tears welled in your eyes, this time from pure joy. “I love you too John Laurens.”  
—  
The Battle of Yorktown. This was it, this was the day. The boys had come to tell you the plans in person and they swore this would end the war. Alexander had a troop of his own. Lafayette would be off in Chesapeake Bay to cut off the British. And John would be in South Carolina to lead the first black battalion.

You paced around for days and Eliza was with you on the day the battle happened. Angelica also came over to watch over you both. She had to keep you calm and collected. Suddenly church bells were ringing. All three of you ran outside. “What’s happening?” Eliza asked someone amongst the crowds.

“The British surrendered! We’re free!” The person exclaimed. You looked at each other with equal amounts of joy and screamed and hugged each other.

Alexander arrived home a few days later. You hugged him and we’re relieved to know that he knew Lafayette and Hercules were alive. You got to see them a few days after that. But no one knew about John. And you began to worry. You hadn’t even received a letter yet. You hoped he was ok.  
—  
Eliza walked into Alexander’s study with the mail. “Alexander there’s a letter for you.” She said handing it to him with out looking at the sender.

He glanced at it. The sender was just labeled ‘Laurens’ “It’s from Laurens!” He exclaimed. He rummaged for a letter opener and to failing to find one, tore the letter open. He scanned it. “Send for Y/N. Now.” He told his wife who had read over his shoulder.  
—  
Your brother had summoned you to his house. You were hoping he had some good news. He met you at the door. “Alexander is everything ok?” You asked.

“I received a letter from Laurens.” He told you.

“What?!” You asked. “Is he alive? Is he ok?” You asked frantically.

“Y/N calm down please.” Alexander said. He placed a hand on both your shoulders and looked at you. “He was shot.” He told you. You gasped and felt tears in your eyes instantly. “He’s OK at this point but still recovering. He wanted me to deliver the news so he didn’t have to tell you in a letter. He is alive and will be home as soon as he’s better.”

You hugged your brother, tears streaming down your face. Your love was alive and you’d see him soon.  
—  
Sure enough a few weeks later there was a knock at the door. You opened it to see Laurens there smiling at you. “John!” You exclaimed and jumped in his arms.

“Y/N my love.” He said holding you tightly before pulling away and kissing you soundly. “I’ve missed you.”

“You scared me so much.” You told him and hugged him again.

“I’m sorry dear.” He said and kissed the top of your head. “The war is over and that shouldn’t happen ever again.” You smiled at his words feeling so grateful that he survived.  
—  
Alexander was working when his wife knocked on the door to his study.

“John is here to see you.” Eliza said. Alex stood up as John walked in.

“John.” He said shaking his hand before pulling him into a hug. He hadn’t seen him since he returned home. “I’d heard you were back. In fact I may have heard Y/N’s excited screams from here.” He joked.

John laughed before turning serious. “Alexander I need to ask you something.”

Eliza saw Alexander walking to the door with John who was grinning happily. “What wad that about?” She asked her husband after John left.

“Oh well, I guess you can know…”  
—  
John got back after going to visit Alexander. You made him stay home for a few days to insure he really was healed from the bullet. You smiled at him as he came in.

“Y/N let’s go out for dinner out for dinner tonight.” He suggested before leaning down to kiss you.

“Alright. Why?” You questioned.

“To celebrate the end of the war and my return home. You haven’t let me leave the house until now.” He challenged.

“Sorry that I want you to be healthy and alive.” You responded with a smile.

“Well come on then! We’re going out!” He said grabbing your hand and began leading you to the carriage outside.

You rode to a park and not a restaurant. He took you by the hand and led you to a table set out. You gasped at the scene. He had lanterns hanging on poles and two candles on the middle of the table. You also recognized this as the park that you to went to the night Alexander was married.

“This is beautiful John.” You told him.

“But it is not the most beautiful thing here.” He said while looking at you. You blushed at his compliment. He led you to the table and pulled the chair out for you. You ate and talked and you enjoyed being with him again. After eating John took a gulp of his wine and wiped his mouth. He looked at you. “Y/N may I say something?” He asked nervosuly. He was wringing is napkin in his hands.

“Of course John. Are you alright?” You asked him.

“Wha? Oh yeah fine.” He assured you. “Uh Y/N, I realized soemthing in South Carolina. Life is short and so precious. When I was shot the only thing I could think of was you. When they were treating the wound it hurt.” He let out a chuckle. “It hurt like hell. But the nurse told me to think of anything else to distract from the pain. I thought of you. Your smile, your laugh, you voice, your eyes. I thought of you and the pain went away.

“I love you Y/N. So much it kind of scares me.” You stared at him astounded by his words. He got up and walked around the table until he was beside you. He got down on one knee and grabbed your hands. You gasped.

“I love you so much and when I was shot I learned how short life is. I was worried I would never see you again and I knew I never wanted to lose you. I can’t lose you. So please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Y/N please marry me?”

You nodded, crying too much to speak clearly. His face broke into a large smile. He got up and stood you up with him and kissed you firmly. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring. He slipped in onto your hand. He kissed you again. “I love you so much John.” You told him. He smiled and kissed you yet again.

“I love you too Y/N.”


	2. Waiting (Hamitime)

*John Laurens × Reader  
*130: I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking  
*363: You have to make a choice.  
*Hamiltime

A/N: my stories with Laurens always get longer then I plan…

Word Count: 2, 405  
~~  
You smiled at your dear friends. Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis De Lafayette. Theses revolutionaries were celebrating. Alexander was appointed as general Washington’s right hand man. While Alex would prefer fighting to writing, you could tell that he was proud of his accomplishment.

“Come on Y/N, have a drink! It’s a celebration!” Hercules told you.

“Oh no. Someone has to stay sober to keep you idiots in line.” You told them with a smile.

“Suit yourself.” He said with a shrug.

“So Alexander, ” you said, grabbing his attention. “What does being Washington’s right hand man entail?”

“Basically write whatever he tells me. Keep accurate records and journals.” He said with a shrug. “Sure I get to fight too but I want my own battalion to lead.” You gave him a sympathetic smile. He’d wanted that for as long as you’ve had the privilege to know him and his friends.

“He acts all upset but he’s pleased with himself.” John said and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. His speech was already beginning to slur. He tipped the last of his beer into his mouth. “Imma go get ‘nother drink.” He said and hopped off his chair.

You looked after him as he went to the bar. John Laurens never really knew when to quit and was usually the one who got the whole group on trouble. Still, from the moment you met him you were captivated by him. From his dark hair to his freckles. And the way his green eyes lit up when he talked about revolution or leading the first black battalion.

He came back to the table and stumbled over his own two feet and you knew you needed to keep him from drinking any more alcohol. He put the beer down and got back in his chair. When he was situated you reached over, grabbed his beer and took a long gulp.

“Hey Y/N! That was mine.” He pouted.

“I was thirsty. Plus we’re celebrating right?” You questioned.

“Hard to celebrate without a drink.” He shot back.

“You’ve had enough mon amie.” Lafayette told him. You turned to the Frenchman and mouth 'thank you.’ He nodded in response.

“Fine Y/N can have my beer, if she pays me with a kiss.” He said with a flirty smile. You laughed. He was always like this after a few drinks, he’d flirt with any girl in his vicinity. You may like him but you weren’t about to make a fool of yourself because he flirted with you while drunk.

“No chance John.” You told him, still smiling.

“To the revolution!” Alexander suddenly shouted, holding up his drink.

“Here, here!” Responded the whole table.  
—  
The boys, while a little tipsy and stumbling, escorted you home. They always made sure to never leaving you walking home alone.

“Goodnight boys.” You said giving each of them a hug. “Stay safe please.”

“We shall try our best mademoiselle.” Lafayette said.

“Try better than your best.” You said. “I want to enjoy the free country with you guys at my side.” They bid you goodnight and you lingered on your porch watching them go. “Please stay alive.” You said quietly. You sighed and walked inside.

“I hope you weren’t out with those boys again.” You heard your mother say from the dining room. You inwardly groaned. While your parents supported the revolution they didn’t like your friends.

“And if I was?” You said walking into the dining room.

“I wish you would understand how that makes you look. Being seen at taverns with four other men. It projects a bad image.” She said.

“Your mother is right.” You father spoke up. “If you have any hope to marry someone prominent then you need to stop being seen with so many men.”

“They are just my friends. There is no harm in being with friends.” You argued.

“There is when you are a single women who has yet to marry. Honestly Y/N, you should have picked a suitor ages ago.” You mother complained.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t find a man interesting enough to spend the rest of my life with. I’m sorry I want to be single and continue to have some fun. Someone pretty amazing will have to come along to change that.” You snapped. Someone amazing like John Laurens, you found yourself thinking.

“If you don’t activity look for a suitor your father and I will intervene.” She warned you. You just turned and went to your room.

Great, now your parents are going to start playing matchmaker and try to find you a suitor. You couldn’t tell them that you fancied John, they’d be appalled and try harder to keep you from seeing him. There was no way to fix this, all you could do way hope they’d find someone you could actually stand.  
—  
Your parents pick horrible suitors. You’d tell them that you didn’t like them and have to argue your case. Sometimes they agreed with you, other times they told you to give the person a chance. In this case you’d be rude and impolite to try and deter the man. This usually worked, much to your parents’ anger.

“They’re all just so terrible!” You whined one evening. When the boys could get away for an evening they’d come get you and you’d all go get some drinks or supper. “This latest man was so dull and his voice lacked any and all emotion.” They’d sit and listen as you complained.

John scoffed and took another long gulp from his drink. He seemed to hate these conversations. Sometimes he’d drink more than usual and other times he’d hardly drink one beer. You weren’t sure what type of night this would be.

“Anyways. Sorry to bore you guys. How’s the revolution?” You asked. John thumped his empty bottle on the table. He got up to get another drink without a word. Guess he’d be drinking a lot tonight.

“Y/N do us all a favor and go talk to Laurens.” Alexander told you.

“Huh?”

“You can talk some sense into him or he’s gonna drink himself under the table. He won’t tell us what his problem is but he’d been bothered by something lately.” Alexander explained.

“Uh ok, I’ll try.” You said.

“Thank you mademoiselle!” Lafayette said with relief in his voice.

You walked up to the bar right as John was handed another beer. You took it from his hands. “Hey!”

“No more John.” You said calmly. “Why don’t you try to stay mostly sober tonight?” You asked.

“Because I don’t want to.” He said and grabbed the beer back.

“Well I want you to.” You shot back and grabbed the bottle again.

He stilled for a moment before his features once again turned to one of annoyance. “Yeah well too bad.” He took the drink.

“John stop.” You snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you lately? You either hardly touch your drink or drink to brink of passing out. That’s not normal for you.”

“In case you didn’t realize there’s a war on. One I’m currently fighting in.”

“Oh I noticed believe me. And while you’re out fighting I’m at home on a couch listening to another man try to impress me but I can’t focus at all because I’m worried about you. You may be fighting and doing something but all I can do is worry and hope you come back in one piece!” You argued with him. “So yes I have noticed but you don’t see me drinking my way through it. Please John. Not tonight.” You pleaded.

“OK you win.” He hung his head and handed you the bottle again. You went and sat with the boys who kept going on and on about battles and soldiers. John however, was uncharacteristically quiet. Something was definitely off.  
—  
The boys were once again escorting you home. “Ugh and this up and comer is a bother as well.” They had moved on to complaining about things in this revolution. “His name is Charles Lee. I think Washington might try and promote him to general but I hope not. He’s not who’d I choose.” Alexander was saying.

You turned a corner and could see you house and an unfamiliar carriage in front. “Seriously?” You asked. “Another suiter? This is getting old.” You groaned. “I should hurry in. Thanks for the escort boys. Like always, stay safe.” You gave them all quick hugs and ran inside.

“Ah she just arrived. Y/N come here please.” You mother called. You walked into the dining room to find them talking with an unfamiliar man. However, he was wearing a blue military coat. “Y/N this is Charles Lee. He’s in the army and climbing quite quickly in the ranks.” You almost laughed at the coincidence.

“Y/N. Pleasure.” Lee said coming over to you. He grabbed you hand and bowed down and pressed a light kiss to your knuckles.

“Likewise.” You said politely. You sat through two hours of conversation politely but you understood why the boys disliked him. He was quite arrogant. He bid you goodbye and said he hoped to see you soon. “No.” You said as soon as the door was closed.

“No more of that. Lee is promising man. You will not turn him away.” You mother ordered.

“But-”

“You heard your mother.” You father interupted.  
—  
You wrote the boys about the development. The letter couldn’t even come close to explaining how angry you were. A few weeks later John Laurens was at your door.

“John what are you doing here?” You asked. It was strange to see him alone.

“I uh, I wanted to come see you after I received your letter.”

“Oh for what reason?” You asked.

“Y/N you can’t go through with this.” He said. “Please hold out until after the war. If you can wait then I can climb the ranks and become a prominent man that your parent would approve of.”

“John what are you saying?” You asked.

“Come on. I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I’ve just never had the courage to say anything before.”

“What would you say?” You asked hopefully. You had stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind you.

“This.” He stepped forward and took his face in his hands and kissed you soundly. You melted into the embrace, your arms finding their way around his neck. “I’m sorry to put you in this position but you have to make a choice. Please your parents or wait.”

“I’ll wait. I’d wait for years for you.” You told him.

“Thank you Y/N.” He pressed another kiss to your lips, this one much shorter than the last. “Now I need to head back, I’m sort of snuck out of camp.” He said sheepishly.

“Not a good way to climb the ranks Mr. Laurens.” You said with a smirk.

“Don’t you worry about it miss L/N.” He shot back.  
—  
Lee was out of line. Not only did he fail at leading during the Battle of Monmouth, he began to disparage Washington’s name.

“I can’t disobey direct orders.” Alexander said when John suggested teaching Lee a lesson.

John squared his shoulders. “Then I’ll do it.” Not only for Washington but for you. If he was disgraced in a duel your parents would be less thrilled with him. Lee could lie around being dropped from the army but not being shot in a duel.

“Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got.” John told him as a way of asking for support.

“Laurens do not throw away your shot.” Alexander warned.  
—  
Summon all the courage you require then count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, number 10 paces.

FIRE!

Laurens spun quickly and fired off a round hitting Lee in the side. Burr called a yield and before everyone could scatter, Washington was on site. Alexander took the fall.  
—  
“A duel. And he lost!” You heard you mother shouting from the foyer.

“What’d going on?” You asked.

“Well it turns out Lee not only was dropped from the military but he was also in a duel and lost.” She said.

“Not so perfect then.” You said as you dropped into a chair.

“Watch your tone young lady.” You mother warned. “Not to worry, we’ll find you someone else.”

“Mother.” You said tentatively. “What if I found someone?”

“That depends on who you find.” She said. Before you could speak up their was a knock on the door. You mother opened it and John was there.

“Excuse me is this the L/N residence?” He asked although he had walked you home enough to know.

“Yes. May I ask why you wish to know?” You mom asked him.

“Well I understand your daughter’s potential suiter was Charles Lee and I’m sure you know he lost and duel today and any title in the military as well. I suppose that means you don’t want him courting your daughter?” He asked. He had an air of confidence and a perfect gentlemen right now. Your mother had even let him into the foyer.

“No of course not.” You father said.

“Then may ask your permission to court her?” He asked. You gasped, this wasn’t going to end well. John was still only a soldier with no title and nothing to show for it. They were going to shoot him down.

“Why would we allow that?” You mother asked.

“Because Ma'am, I’m the soldier who beat Lee in the duel.” He said.

“You what?!” You asked forgetting what was happening. “What do I always tell you?! I tell you to stay safe! How is dueling safe?!”

“Uh Y/N, not now please…” he said quietly making you remember what was happening.

“Wait a minute.” Your mother said. Crap. “You’re one of those soldiers she is always with.”

“Yes that is true. But I did in fact beat Lee and am hoping to have my own battalion at the end of this war.” He said.

You parents were quiet. You were hopeful. John had an air of confidence you had never seen from him before. You hoped it was enough.

“We’ll allow it.” Your mother said.

“Yes!” You exclaimed. Then John had his arms around you, pulling you into an embrace.

“Thank you for choosing me.” He whispered to you.


	3. Oh We've Met (Modern)

* Laurens × Reader  
* 192: I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage   
* modern

A/N: and another bout of writer’s block had settled in the middle of this one…hope it's still good

Word Count: 1, 879  
~~  
Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw it was from your your friend Alexander.

“Party at my house tonight! 8!”  
-A. Ham"

Guess that solved your problem of nothing to do. You had to finish getting groceries though before you could go get ready.

You grabbed a box off the shelf and starting reading the back. You were trying to find new things to eat besides canned food and microwave dinners. While reading the back you didn’t notice the other man in the isle. He was tossing up his keys in the air and catching them.

He tossed them up too high and they flew forwards. “Shit.” He caught them but bumped into you in the process and knocked you over. “Oh my god! Are you alright?” He panicked and offered you a hand up.

“Ow! No I’m not alright!” You shouted. You pushed yourself off the floor ignoring his help. “Watch where you’re going!”

“I’m so sorry!” He said. He kept pushing his hair out of his face as it hung down to his shoulders. “I swear I didn’t mean to knock you down!”

“Still, you did and it hurt.” You told him. You were grateful you put your basket down while reading the box, at least you didn’t have to pick up everything. You grabbed your basket and walked off, absolutely livid.

“I’m really sorry!” You heard the man call one last time. You purchased your things and drove home. After putting your purchases away, you went to get ready. You decided you should probably try to actually look decent tonight. You decided jeans and a nice top should be enough. You put on a little make up and brushed your hair.

Alexander lived across town so you left about 30 minutes early. Still, you were about 15 minutes late so lots of people were already here. You took your keys and phone inside and left your purse locked in your car.

You walked inside and looked for someone you knew. Instead they found you. “Y/N!” Called a voice with a french accent. You looked to the sound of the voice. Lafayette was waving at you from the couch. He was wearing his hair down for once, allowing the curls to frame his head.

Hercules was beside him. Hercules, as always, had his hair covered with one of his hats. You walked over and plopped yourself down on the ottoman between their feet. “Hey guys.” You said happily. “Any idea why Alexander is having a party?”

“I think he got that plan thing of his to pass.” Hercules said. “Finally found a way to please Jefferson and Madison.”

“Ah that would make sense.” You nodded.

“Y/N!” You heard Alexander call. You turned around and saw him coming over. You stood and gave him a hug.

“You got your plan through?” You asked in confirmation.

“Yeah finally!” He said happily. “It was one hell of a deal too. See I had to-”

“Dude.” You interrupted and held up a hand to stop him. “It’s all gonna fly over my head so save your breath.” You usually sat and listened to Alexander but hardly understood any of what he was said as he always used legal terms.

“Fair enough.” He chuckled. “All that matters is that we’re celebrating!” He cheered. You smiled and shook your head at his enthusiasm. Then you looked over his shoulder and your mood deflated.

Across the room was that idiot who knocked you over earlier. Now his hair was pulled back keeping it from his face. He had noticed you as well and was staring back at you sheepishly. Alexander looked between the two of you confused. “You know John Laurens?”

“Yeah we’ve met once.” You answered before turning your back and walking back to the ottoman.

“Where did you guys meet?” Alexander asked while following you.

“Look it doesn’t matter. I’ve met him once that’s all.” You answered.

Alexander paused, thinking. “Did you sleep with him?” He asked you quietly.

“No!” You shouted. “Why does it matter?” You asked.

“Well I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.” He shrugged.

“Murderous rage.” You told him.

“Mon aime, monsieur Laurens is a good man.” Lafayette said.

“Yeah, he’s was with us when we met Alexander.” Hercules added.

“Wait you knew him before you knew Alexander?” You asked them.

“Yep. We’d go catch a drink every now and then.” Hercules told you. “Then one day Alexander was there.” You’d known they’d met at a bar and had similar views, that must mean this John Laurens shares the same views.

“How did the two of you meet?” Lafayette asked.

“Look I was at the store, he was in the same isle. He bumped into me and knocked me down.” You finally explained. The men exchanged a look and burst out laughing. “Why is that so funny?”

“Oh man Y/N. John is like a walking accident, if he knocked you over he probably feels terrible. He doesn’t mean to be accident prone, he just is.” Alexander explained.

“Well I’ll just stay over here and avoid him ok?” You said.

“Whatever.” Alexander said.  
—  
Hours later and the party was winding down. Most of the people had left except for the three men you spent most of the evening with, and John Laurens.

“You guys gonna crash here?” Alexander asked you guys as he was cleaning up.

“Do we have to help clean if we stay?” You inquired.

“Only if you want to.” He said.

“Then I’ll stay.” You told him, and started to help him clean even though you didn’t need to. The other boys started helping also. You went to grab some trash sacks for everyone. John was in the kitchen washing some bowls.

“Hey I uh…I never did get your name.” He said, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“No you didn’t.” You said grabbing some trash bags from one of the cupboard.

“Well are you staying over? I think it’d be awkward if I didn’t know everyone I spent the night with.” He tried.

“You’re staying here too?” You asked. “This night just gets better and better.”

“Well it will if you just tell me your name.” John said.

“Fine. It’s Y/N.” You supplied so he’d finally shut up.

“Pleasure.” He said coming forward. He held out a hand. “My name is-”

“John Laurens. I know” you interrupted. You walked out without shaking his hand. Alexander passed you with more dishes.

“Hey thanks for washing these man.” Alexander said.

“Hey Alexander. Can you try putting in a good word for me with Y/N?” John asked.

Alexander leaned against the counter with a smirk. “And why would I do that John?”

“Cause she’s cute and seems pretty funny and I screwed up. Come on man, help me out!”

“Don’t worry John.” Alexander said and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “We put in a good word and trying out hardest.”  
—  
“Ah damn it!” Alexander groaned. You walked into the kitchen with partially empty cups.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Sink is backed up.” He said. “Uh can you dump those in the front yard?”

“Sure, I mean it’ll kill your bushes but I’ll do it.” You shrugged. You walked out front and started dumping them. You heard shuffling in the yard. “Hello?” You tested. From the lights on in the house you could make out the shape of a person. “You ok?” You asked.

He came into the light and saw you and smiled. “I am know.” He said with a sick smile.

“Uh listen do you need something?” You asked and took a small step back from him.

“Well I know what I want, and I know you can give it to me.”

“Let me get you a cab.” You said. He was a few steps away but he was unstable and his speech horribly slurred.

Suddenly he was in front of you and grabbed your hand. “Or you can go home with me.” He said with a drunken attempt at being seductive.

“Please let me go sir.” You said and tried to pull away. He had a strong hold for being drunk.

“Come home with me and I will.” He said and pulled you closer.

“Let go.” You demanded.

“Lee!” Someone shouted from the door. You craned you head to look because you couldn’t turn around. It was John Laurens. “Let her go.” He said and walked over.

“And why should I Laurens?” He said. He spun you around so his chest was against your back. One arm wrapped around your waist while the other wrapped around your torso, pinning your arms there. “This pretty lady wants to go home with me.” He drawled.

“No she doesn’t because your a disgusting, drunken, creep.” John stepped closer. “You don’t deserve someone was amazing as Y/N.” One step closer. Lee took a step back, pulling your with him. “Lee…let her go.” In a blink John was in front of you and threw a punch. His fist flew right next to your face but hit Lee’s.

Lee recoiled and let go of you to pinch his bleeding nose. John’s hand flashed out, grabbed yours and pulled you away. You ended up behind him. “Time to go Lee.” He practically growled. Lee backed up before turning and walking off.

John turned quickly to face you. “Are you alright?!” He was looking you up and down checking for any physical damage.

“John I’m fine. A little freaked but that’s it.” You told him. John sighed in relief and pulled you into a hug. You stiffened before calming and wrapping your arms around him as well. You pulled back to look at him. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did.”

“Lee has always been a little bit of a creep. I glanced out the window and saw him pull you by the arm. I had to help.”

“You didn’t have to but you did.” You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry for how rude I’ve been, you really are a nice guy.”

“Nice enough to take you on a date?” He asked hopefully.

You smiled. “I think I can allow that.” He smiled and hugged you.

“Guys is everything alri-oh!” Alexander poked his head out the door. “Never mind, I guess you guys are good.” He said with a smirk.

“You can go back inside Alexander.” You said as you pulled away from John. He winked at you but headed inside. You went to walk back inside but John pulled you back into his arms. “There’s only one way you’ll let me go back inside isn’t there?” You asked him.

“Well no, I’m not Lee. If you really want to go back inside I’ll let you. Heck I’m hardly holding you back. But you don’t really want to go back do you?” He asked.

“Well no, not quite yet.” You leaned forward but paused. He leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss. He pulled back with a dazed look on his face. You smiled. “Now we can go back inside.”


	4. From the Ground Up (Modern)

From The Ground Up  
* John Laurens x Reader  
* Modern

A/N: Ok, so this is another sorta experimental fic. It’s based off a song, which I’ve never tried before. The song I used is called From The Ground Up by Dan + Shay. If you haven’t heard it before I strongly encourage you to, it’s a beautiful and cute song. (Fair warning though, it is a country song. But a cute country slow song. Don’t let your hatred of the genre deter you from listening, please.) Anyways, while writing this I hadn’t planned it to go in any order besides following the song but I realized it’s a lot like looking back at a relationship from recent events to old ones. Ok, done rambling. Enjoy!

Word Count: 2, 856

~~

You climbed in your car. You looked up at your visor and smiled at the picture clipped there. It was of your husband, John Laurens, and you, your little baby girl cradled in between your arms. John’s hair was down, the tight spirals framing his face. A large smile spread across his face, the lights from the cameras made his freckles stand out. You daughter had the bright smile of a baby. You could see a few freckles dotting her cheeks. Her hair color matched yours but held the curls of her father.

You could never look at that picture without smiling. You slotted your key in the ignition and turned. The car rumbled to life and the radio emitted the ending notes of a song. The notes of the next song flowed out and the tune brought a smile you your face.  
—  
“Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years  
And one little house  
More than a memory  
More than saying I do  
Kiss you goodnight’s and I love you’s

Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you”  
—  
You climbed out of car, cradling the little pink bundle carefully. John was outside the car door in an instant, watching carefully as you slid out off the bench seat in the back. He put a hand on your back and walked you up to the front door. He often glanced down at the sleeping baby girl in your arms.

You had just been discharged from the hospital with your child. You were both so happy but so terrified. You were responsible for this tiny life and you both had no idea what to do. People said you’ll just know and you hoped they were right.

The, now, three of you walked into a room connected to the master room. The nursery. It was painted a pale pink with dark wood furniture. Your friends had spent a weekend getting everything set up and Lafayette had helped you pick the theme.

You placed the small child in the crib. John brought a hand down and ran it back and forth over the child’s short curls, which she inherited from her father. You both smiled down at her. You flipped on the baby monitor and walked into your master bedroom to do the same. The rooms may be connected but better safe than sorry. “John?” You said from the doorway.

He looked up at you from his place by the crib. “Hm?”

“Let’s let her rest. And us too, it’s been a stressful few days.” You suggested. He nodded and leaned down and placed the softest kiss to your daughter’s hair.

The two of you relaxed slightly, however, at every little noise from the baby monitor you were both up and practically sprinting to the nursery. When you both finally laid down that night you fell into fitful sleep.

A whimpering noise caused your eyes to snap open. You were kicking off the covers and going into the nursery. You walked over to the crib and your child was whining and squirming. You picked her up and cooed calming words to her. You went and sat in the rocking chair and pushed it forward and backward.

You looked down at her as her eyes were finally falling shut. You hummed softly, looking down at your daughter lovingly. “She’s so beautiful.” John said, suddenly appearing behind you. You jumped slightly, thankfully not startling the sleeping girl in your arms. John crouched in front of you, smiling the whole time. “She takes after you, you know. She looks just as beautiful as her mother.”  
—  
“And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
Now ‘til forever it’s all lol of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I’ll be the man your dad hoped that I’d be”  
—  
You scurried around your apartment nervously. You had been dating John for a few months now and your parents wanted to meet him. You had thought about this dinner endlessly, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

You planned the meal, which you had been working on all day; and the drinks, wine not the usual beer you and John usually had. You were so nervous. Not really because you thought your parents wouldn’t like him, quite the opposite actually. You knew your father would be able to joke with him. Your mother would be wary at first but would warm up to the wonderful man that John is.

The door opened but you were bent over a pot on the stove. John came up and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. He leaned down and began kissing your neck. “Dinner smells good babe.” He mumbled against your skin. He stepped back and turned you to face him. “Hey, tonight is going to be fine.” He told you.

“I know. I’m just so worried…” You told him. “And I shouldn’t be. My parents will love you because I love you. But, I don’t know…what if something goes wrong tonight?”

“Like what?” He asked.

“I don’t know!” You groaned and leaned your forehead against his chest. He just chuckled at you and rubbed your back.

“It’ll be fine, hun.” He told you. “Now, how can I help you with supper?”

An hour or two later you and John placed a few pots and pans on the table, hot pads under them so they don’t scorch the table. You scanned the table, everything in place. The doorbell rang and you looked nervously at John. “It’s fine darling.” He reassured you once more. He pressed a kiss to your hair line. “Let’s go.” He said cheerily, with his charming smile on his face.

You opened the door and smiled at your parents. They both pulled you into a hug. “Well are you gonna introduce us?” Your father asked.

“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend John Laurens. John, these are my parents.” You said, awkwardly gesturing between them.

“Sir.” John said coming forward to shake your dad’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Y/N, talks fondly of you.”

“Good to hear.” You dad said with a smile.

“And ma'am.” John said, turning his attention to your mother. “I’m sure I could use the old line, I know where Y/N gets her good looks from, however I feel that only warrants an eye roll anymore. But it is great to meet you.” He said calmly.

You mom sized him up. The man you’ve chosen. His too long, too curly hair. His lax and at ease smile. You knew she was analyzing everything about him. “It is quite nice.” You mom replied.

“Shall we eat? I regret to say Y/N did most of the cooking today. I helped some but not as much as I wish I could’ve.” He admitted. While your parents may think he was trying to be a gentleman, you knew he was honest about those words. He enjoyed helping you with supper and it often led to funny memories of his attempt at cooking.

You all sat the table as you poured wine in all the glasses. Luckily you all fell into easy conversation. Your father quizzed John on what he did, looking pleased when John said he was studying law. You mom asked about his up-bringing. He recounted some stories of growing up with his brothers and sisters.

You smiled as John joked with your father and talked easily with your mother. He seemed so at ease with them, for which you were grateful. Your parents stayed for a few hours, conversation never falling to awkward silence. Before your dad claimed they needed to be going to get home before too late.

You walked them to the front door. “John, may we have a moment?” You asked.

He smiled his winning smile and nodded. He reached forward and shook both of your parents’ hands. “Sir. Ma'am. It was really great to meet the people who raised this amazing young woman.”

“I agree. It was nice to meet you, John.” You dad said. With that John nodded and left the room, presumably to clear the kitchen table.

“Well?” You asked them.

“Well Y/N,” you father paused. “I like him.” He said with a smile. You smiled back as you processed it. “He’s kind, smart, and loves you.” He said.

“I’m so glad!” You shouted. You wrapped your parents in a hug before walking them out. You walked into the kitchen to find John washing the dishes. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he had done earlier. However, you only leaned your head against his back.

He chuckled and, after drying his hands, he turned so you were leaning against his chest instead. You looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed you. “Hey” he said.

“Hm?” You hummed back.

“I told you it would be ok.” He said with his smirk.

“Shut up.” You said with a smile before leaning up to kiss him once more.  
—  
“And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all that you need  
Beside you I’ll stand through the good and the bad  
We’ll give all that we have  
And we’ll build this love from the ground up”  
—  
You screamed in frustration and threw the paper across the room. Well, you tried to. In reality it only got a few inches from your hand before slowly fluttering to the floor. You had just received a bill for the rent of your apartment and spent hours trying to figure out how to pay it. You and John had jobs, but it was getting harder and harder to keep up with the bills. You laid your head against the table, silent sobs wracking through you. You didn’t hear the door open.

“Hun?” John said running up to you. He was kneeling in front of your chair and wiped tears off your face as you looked at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked you in concern.

“We can’t pay these bills John.” You admitted.

“We’ll figure something out.” He assured you. “Come on.” He held a hand out to you and you took it and he pulled you to the couch. He sat down and pulled you onto your lap. You curled up and leaned into his chest, a few more tears staining the front of his shirt. “We’ll get this figured out babe, I promise.” He said and rubbed your back.

Over the course of the next few weeks John was working over time, a lot of over time. You rarely got to spend time with him as your job didn’t have an opportunity for over time, meaning you spent the evenings alone. You were reading a book when the front door opened. “John! You’re home!” You exclaimed happily.

“Y/N! What are you up still?” He asked.

You glanced at your phone and saw it was well past midnight. “Oh I just lost track of time that’s all.” You stood up and walked over to him. “Worth it though I suppose.” You crashed your lips against his.

He responded in kind but quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry babe, but I’m tired.” He said.

“John I never see you anymore.” You pouted.

He sighed. “I know but over time pays well.” He said.

“And I know that but I miss you.” You said softly, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

“Well I’m sorry but I’m doing all of this for you, you know!” He shouted. “I get little sleep, go to school, got to work for countless hours then start it all over again!”

“Then stop taking so many hours!” You exclaimed.

“So we get evicted? Great plan Y/N!”

“I’m trying to help!” You shouted at him.

“Well you’re not!” He yelled back. He stormed through the house. He grabbed some pajamas and slammed the door to the guest room. You sunk back down to the couch.

When you woke up John was already gone. You thought long and hard about how to meet up with him. You whipped up a quick and simple lunch and headed to his work place. “Can I steal John for his lunch break?” You asked your friend, and John’s shift manager, Lafayette.

“For you mon amie, anything.” He said with his bright smile.

“Thank you Laf.” You said happily.

“Monsieur Laurens!” He called.

“Yeah?” He said, walking from the back. “Y/N.” He said stilling.

“Lunch break mon amie.” Lafayette told him.

“Oh well Lee isn’t back from his yet. I can wait.” John said fidgeting.

“Non. It’s fine, go now my friend.” Lafayette urged.

He went and clocked out and walked with you to a nearby park and sat at a picnic table. “Here.” You said breaking the uncomfortable silence and handing him a sandwich.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“John-”

“Y/N-” You both spoke over each other. “May I begin?” He asked. You nodded hesitantly. “I’m so sorry for last night. I was out of line and tired. I know that doesn’t make up for yelling at you but I feel terrible.” He hung his head.

“John, I came here to apologize.” You told him. He looked at you shocked.

“Y/N, you shouldn’t need to apologize.” He said with a shake of his head. “I never blamed you. However, I got paid today. The overtime will more than pay rent. Also, Laf has given me a bonus.” He said with a large smile.

“No more over time?” You asked hopefully.

“No more over time.” He confirmed with a smile. “Tonight it’s just you, me, pizza, cheap beer, and a crapy movie.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” You said before leaning over to kiss him soundly.  
—  
“This life will go by  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn’t wanna spend it without you by my side  
The clouds are gonna roll  
The earth’s gonna shake  
But I’ll be your shelter through the wind and the rain”  
—  
You glanced out the window and the rain pelted the glass harder. You curled more into John’s side. He had an arm wrapped around you and a blanket over your laps. You were spending the night at John’s apartment for the first time. However, it was storming wildly and it wasn’t your favorite thing.

John had flicked the lights off as he started a movie, half-way through now, allowing you to see the lightning as it flashed outside. Then thunder rumbled, shaking the foundation of the house at the same time. You jumped.

John looked down at you. “You ok babe?” He asked.

“Uh yeah…fine…” You said with a shaky smile.

He paused the movie and turned to face you fully. “No you’re not. Please tell me what’s wrong, Hun.” He begged.

“I just-” you gasped as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. “I don’t like thunderstorms.” You said.

“Oh babe, it’s ok.” He said wrapping his arms around you. “We’re safe in here and if that doesn’t help then I’ll keep safe in my arms.” He said. You smiled against him. “Come on.” He said. He hooked his arms under your feet and around your back before lifting you up. He carried you to the bed and unceremoniously dropped you, knowing it would pull a giggle form you.

He crawled in next to you, curled his arms around you, and pulled you up next to him. You closed your eyes but they were opened again as thunder rumbled. You could feel him chuckle before he lifted his head so his mouth was near your ear. He hummed softly, the proximity making it easy to hear. The closeness and beauty of his humming blocked out everything out, you closed your eyes and fell asleep to the soft lulling sound.  
—  
“And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
Now ‘til forever it’s all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I’ll be the man your dad hoped that’d I’d be

And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I’ll stand through the good and the bad well give all that we have  
And we’ll build this love from the ground up

Someday we’ll wake up  
With thousands of pictures  
Sixty-five years in this little house  
I trade for nothing, the life that we built  
I’ll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still”  
—  
You smiled at the lines. You knew that’d be you and John some day. John and you had rough spot and fights, who didn’t? But you loved each other unconditionally. You smiled as the refrain played through one last time before the last note faded.

You continued driving. You couldn’t wait to get home to your husband and beautiful baby girl. You especially couldn’t wait to tell John the best news you had discovered last night. Your small, happy family would grow once more in a little under 9 months.


	5. Results of a Break (Modern)

* Laurens × Reader  
* 2-54: Is that a drawing of me?  
* Modern

Word Count: 1, 447  
~~

You sighed and turned off your alarm. It was Wednesday, which meant you had your horrible science class today. You didn’t really need it for your field but you needed science credits. The only problem was, based on your high school grades you were put into an advanced class. You couldn’t tell your college advisor that you cheated your way through high school science.

But you had to face this class. Somehow you would pass. You got ready for the day and slung your backpack over your shoulder. Here goes nothing.

You trekked across your campus to the science building. You walked into the room with a sigh and dropped into a seat in the middle row. This way you were close enough to not risk daydreaming but far enough that your confused looks went unnoticed. You immediately folded your arms on your desk and laid your head down. You wanted out of this class.

“Morning Sunshine.” A voice, said standing over you.

“You’re too cheery John.” You mumbled, before finally raising your head.

“No such thing Y/N.” He dropped into the seat next to you. He was probably the only reason you were passing. He was a good friend of yours and was avid about going into science work. Something with turtles is what he always said. He would tutor you and help you with papers, always patient and understanding.

“You’re only happy cause this is a science class.” You told him.

“And I get to see you.” He said with a teasing voice. You scowled at him. Sure that’d be a nice thought, if it were true. John Laurens was more than attractive, with his tight brown curls; usually bound back in a pony tail. Not too mention his freckles covering his tan face and his dark eyes, the way they were alight whenever taking about science. That’s one reason why you enjoyed him tutoring you, you got to see him talk about something he clearly loved. He would talk animatedly and with a smile, his passion showing clearly.

“Good morning everyone.” Your teacher’s voice brought you back to the present. He went around and collected some papers, all of which John helped you with, and then began the lesson. “…and so, you will be doing a project on this topic.” You had to refrain from slamming your head against your desk. “However, I will be kind and let you work with a partner.”

“John, your mine.” You immediately whispered. No one else would want you with your skills.

“Of course, I wouldn’t choose anyone else.” He whispered back, and though you didn’t look, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You teacher covered the basics of the project as well as what you needed to cover. It was close to finals so the project would be heavily scored. You stuffed your stuff in your bag as you were dismissed. John stood and waited before walking out with you. “You sure you want to work with me?” You asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“John, I am helpless when it comes to science. If we want to pass you either need to do all of it or spend half the time teaching me this stuff.”

“Teaching you of course.” That was one thing about John. He refused to let you copy off of him. He insisted you needed to learn for test, he wasn’t wrong. Often times on test you came across question referring to something he had explained.

“OK but that’s gonna take up so much time that our project is gonna be shit.” You told him.

“No, because when I’m not teaching you I’ll plan it out, then we’ll just need to throw it together. You forget that your working with an ar-teist.” He said, dramatically saying artist to make you smile. It worked.

Honestly you did forget that fact. John loved anything to do with art. His projects were always so beautifully presented. He loved drawing most but he was extremely creative. He often showed you picture he drew of his turtle, so much so that you weren’t sure he drew anything else.

The two of you went to his dorm to get started. If having a science class wasn’t bad enough, it was the only class you had that day. He opened the door and you went in. You immediately went over to the tank in the corner to the tank. “Hey Benjamin.” You said as the turtle swam around. John smiled at you from where he was standing by his desk, however, you didn’t notice at all.

“Alright!” He said happily, clapping his hands together. “Grab a chair and get over here. We need to teach you some stuff.”

You groaned but complied. About an hour and half later you were wiped. “John I can’t focus anymore.” You told him.

“Y/N, we’ve barely scratched the surface of this stuff.” He said.

“Well I need a break.” You complained.

He sighed and thought for a moment. “Alright.” He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. “Here’s ten bucks. Go buy us both some coffee. That should give us a boost.”

“Hm, alright at least it a break.” You plucked the money out of his hand and left.

You returned a while later, cursing long lines. “John?” You knocked on the door. It swung open. You poked your head in. He wasn’t here. “Huh?” You walked over to his desk and set the coffees down. You rummaged for your phone to text him but something caught your eye.

His sketch book was open, a pencil laying over a picture. You lifted the pencil and gasped. While it was still a rough sketch, it was clearly a drawing of you. Text forgotten, you studied the picture closer. It was of your profile, a small smile on your face. And it was amazingly drawn.

John came through the door, swinging it shut behind him. “Oh your back. Sorry Laf needed me.” He froze when he realized you were bent over his sketch book.

“Is that a drawing of me?” You asked, finally looking away from the pencil marks.

“Uh…no.” he tried. You gave him an unamused look. “OK yes.”

“Why?” You asked.

“Well because, I mean-or you know…” A jumble of words fell from his mouth, trying to explain himself.

“Oh just spit it out John!”

“Because you’re beautiful!” He finally shouted. He froze for second time.

“What?” You asked.

“You’re beautiful Y/N.” He already admitted it, why try to hide what he thought anymore? “You’re so beautiful and I enjoy drawing beautiful things. Then I get pissed at myself because I can never draw you well enough to truly capture that beauty.” He had stalked over to his desk at some point and dropped his sketch book into one of his drawers.

You were just staring at him with wide eyes. He had never given an indication that he thought that. It was always playful flirting between the two of you. But maybe he always meant some of it? “So every time you ever complimented me, even teasingly-”

“Yes I meant it.” He cut you off. “I always said it teasingly because I couldn’t stand the thought of you turning me down. But I guess you probably will now.” He hung his head, so he didn’t see you lunge forward to capture his lips in a kiss. He made a startled noise before wrapping his arms around you. After a few moments you pulled back with a gasp. “What was that?” He asked.

“Me not turning you down.” You said with a shrug and a smirk. He smiled and pushed you until you were against the door and kissed you once more. He pulled back when you were both in need of breath.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He told you breathlessly.

“If you told me, I would’ve let you.” You told him honestly, pulling a light chuckle from him.

“I wish I knew that.” You stood there smiling at him before your eyes flickered past his shoulder.

“Shit! John we still have to work on our project.” You told him.

He smirked. “Yeah we do. Or…” He trailed off.

“Or what?” You asked, an eyebrow quirked.

He leaned close, his lips right in front of yours. You could his breath across them as he said, “Or we could continue this ‘break.’” He suggested. You responded by closing the very small space between the two of you. It was a long break and the two of you got no further on the project that night.


	6. Never Again (Hamiltime)

* Laurens × Reader  
* 166: I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend  
* Hamiltime

A/N: and here is the story I promised! It’s basically 90% fluff and 10% other…I don’t think it even qualifies and angst. So just enjoy a cute fluffy John Laurens imagine! As usual with my Laurens stories, this is longer than I initially planned, but oh well!

Word Count: 2, 835  
~~

“We’ll tell the story of tonight!” You smiled fondly at your life-long friend John Laurens and his new friend Alexander Hamilton.

“Let’s have another round mes amies!” Your French friend suggested. As expected, the other two men as well as Hercules gladly agreed. You, however, turned them down initially. Someone needed to keep a level head among the group. But tonight was different.

Tonight all your rambunctious friends were talking about revolution. While you agreed with their stance on freedom, you hated the way they talked about it. They were all willing to be martyrs for the cause but the thought scared you. The silly Lafayette or kind hearted Hercules. Even the quick witted Alexander who you’d just met. They were all so dear to you. Especially John Laurens.

Tan skin and freckles along with curly hair. Not to mention his kindness and sharpness of the mind. He was studying law at his father’s request but you knew he really wanted to study science. He had such skill with with pencils and charcoal, you enjoyed the days spent with him when you could watch him get lost in a drawing project. You grew up along side the Laurens, growing close to their eldest son. He became your best friend, teasing you and protecting you. Along the way, you had fallen head over heels for him. It was stupid, you told yourself, he didn’t see you like that. How could he? He had known you when you were little girl and when you were an awkward teenager. While he had been along side you at some of your best moments, he had been there for your worst too. Still, you regretfully admit that you were horribly in love with him.

So you accepted another round, much to the surprise of your friends. You needed to forget about this impending war in which your friends would be walking into a spray of bullets. You needed to forget about your best friend who you loved.

“Hey uh Y/N?” John voiced, trying to get your attention.

“Yeah?” You responded happily. Your mind was buzzing and you were carefree, or maybe you were just drunk. As long as you weren’t over thinking, you didn’t care.

“Maybe you should slow down.” John suggested. He looked at you, his brown eyes full of concern.

“There you go again.” You slurred, your drunk mind was bypassing your verbal filter. “You looking out for me like always.”

“Yep.” John agreed with a hint of a nervous smile. You were clearly drunk at this point, making him very worried. “And I’ll continue to do just that. Starting with cutting you off.”

“But why?” You whined. You stuck out your bottom lip, pouting like a child.

He chuckled. The sound pulled a large smile from you, your inebriated mind was apparently trying to reveal the affection you’d kept hidden for so long. “Because you speech is slurred and your pouting like a five-year old.” He reached out and gently tapped your nose. A blush covered your cheeks and though you wished it was the alcohol, you knew it was from the simple touch. “Lafayette, can you please escort Y/N safely home?” He asked.

“Why can’t you?” You asked without thinking. Honestly, it was probably for the best that he didn’t. If he walked you home there was no telling what you’d do in your drunken state. Still, you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

“Because I have some things to discuss further with Alexander.” He explained. “But I don’t want you here any longer. You don’t need easy access to any more alcohol. So Laf, you got her?”

“Oui mon amie. I shall escort Y/N safely home.” Lafayette said and stood. He walked over to your seat and held out a hand. “Shall we go mademoiselle?”

You pouted, wanting to stay with John longer, but stood anyway; with Lafayette’s help of course. “I guess.”

“We’ll see you soon Y/N.” Hercules said as a goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you.” That was Alexander.

“It’ll check up on you in the morning, alright?” John asked.

“Alright John.” You slurred while giving him a dazed smile, cheeks still pink.

Lafayette walked you from the bar, your arm wrapped around his. You were walking down the street, past all the faintly lit restaurants and pubs. “Hey Laf.” You said suddenly.

“Hm?” He wondered and looked down at you.

“We should go get more drinks.” You suggested a bit loudly. You were still very buzzed but the more alcohol you had, the less you thought or worried about your friends and hopeless crush.

“Mon amie, what is wrong with you tonight?” Lafayette asked you. “You usually refuse more than two rounds. I’ve never seen you drunk before. Tonight you drank more then Hercules.” He continued walking to get you away from the bars.

“I’m fine Laf.” You said in a drawn out slur. “Everything is just fine.” You singsonged.

“I should’ve known you’d be a happy drunk.” He chuckled. “But I also know you’re lying. I’ve known you for far too long.”

“Oh nothing.” You sighed. “I’m just an idiot.” You reached your door and pulled a key from your purse. You grumbled as you tried slotting the key into the keyhole.

Lafayette took the key from you and unlocked the door. “You are not an idiot mademoiselle. Why do you think that?” He guided you in and had you sit on the couch while he went to go make some tea in the hopes of sobering you up before sending you to sleep of the alcohol.

“I’m stupid, so horribly stupid.” You babbled, tears stinging your eyes. Lafayette abandoned the tea in favor of comforting you. He sat next to and rubbed comforting circles on your back. “I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.” You missed the way his eyes widened. “And I can’t do anything either! He doesn’t like me in the same way and we have such a good friendship and I don’t want to ruin it! He would hate me if I told him that I was hopelessly in love with him!”

Tears were rolling down your cheeks. Why you admitted that, you didn’t know. No, you did know. You were drunk, horribly drunk and had no filter right now. It was a miracle you left that bar with out blabbing to John how you felt.

“Mademoiselle, please lay down. Get some sleep alright? We can discuss this further after your are sober.” Lafayette pleaded. “I don’t want you to tell me something you’ll later regret admitting.”

“How am I supposed to sleep?” You asked, tears still falling. You mind was running a mile a minute, your thoughts spinning like a hurricane and thoughts of John were the calm in the eye of the storm; the moment of calm before the waves rolled widely once more.

“Mon cheri, I’m sure you will fall asleep the minute your head hits the pillow.” He assured you. He took your hands to get you to your bed. He tucked you in and you were asleep before you heard the shut door click shut behind Lafayette.  
—  
You woke up with a groan. Your head was pounding and you felt a bit gross. You were still in the same clothes as yesterday and your hair was still done up for your night out. You need something to drink and clear your head. Last night was just a hazy darkness and you remembered little past meeting Alexander.

Your door squeaked up and you sat up quickly, causing more pain to your head. “Hey, easy there.” It was John. He was standing next to your bed, a cup of tea in his hand. His eyes were looking at you in concern. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed you the steaming cup. “You were out cold when I got here so I figured I’d make you some tea.”

You sipped the tea. “Is this what a hangover feels like? Cause if it is, never let me get drunk again.” You said, the pain in your head was translating to a pained voice.

“Yeah it is.” He said with a slight smile. “I’ve had my fair share.”

“Oh I know.” The roles were reversed as you used to check on John after he got drunk. “Like when you first got drunk at 16. If I wasn’t there, your dad would’ve probably killed you.”

“Now I can watch out for you.” You sat and talked as you finished the tea. He took the cup and gave you an opportunity to change and brush your hair.

You walked out and found him looking through your shelves of books. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” You questioned. You rubbed your temples willing the ache to go away.

“Sick of me already?” He teased.

“No!” You said a bit to quickly judging by the confusion on his face. “Uh I mean no I’m not but I don’t want you missing your classes or anything because I was stupid enough to get drunk.” You amended.

“Actually I should get going back to the college. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” He said a small smile.

“Thank you, John.” You told him. You saw him out and shut the door behind him. You leaned you forehead against the cool wood. At least you didn’t tell him your feeling last night. You could hardly be in the same room as him without your heart pounding and feeling a fluttering in your stomach.  
—  
You let out a broken sob and wrapped your arms around John. He was suited up in a blue coat and looked every inch the soldier he always aspired to be. He was leaving to go to the encampment, leaving you behind to worry endlessly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tightly.

“I’ll be back Y/N. I swear.” He promised in a whisper, his mouth next to your ear.

You pulled back, just enough to look at him. “You better be.” You warned, trying to sound demanding. Instead to came out sounding more like a broken plea.

John smiled at you, a ting of sadness in it. He cupped your face and wiped away the tears on your cheeks. You stared at him, remembering the way his hair looked tied back. Memorizing the pattern of freckles on his cheeks. “Y/N?” He questioned your stare.

“Hm?” You eyes snapped up to his.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Huh? Oh well not really, not with you leaving.” You sniffed and blinked back a few tears. “But I’ll be alright.”

“You sure?” He asked.

You took a deep breath. “No.” You admitted quietly and looked down and your feet.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. He hooked two fingers under your chin and tilted your face back up to him. More tears came at the concerned look in his eyes.

“You’re leaving John.” You cried, tears falling down. John hurried to wipe them away. “You’re leaving me and I may never get the chance to-” you stopped. Your emotions where running high and you couldn’t admit this now. He was leaving and it was unfair to him. Of course then if he hated you he’d be free to leave you. And you may never get the chance to speak to him again.

“May never get the chance to do what?” He asked. You looked at him, still conflicted.

Screw it.

You leaned forward and kissed him soundly. If he hated you, so be it. You weren’t going to spend your whole life wondering what this would be like. At least if he didn’t make it home, he knew how you truly felt about him.

You pulled away and looked back at your feet. “I may never get the chance to tell you how feel.” You said. You were sure you were a sight. Tears streaming down your face, nose running with the tears, unceremoniously kissing your best friend. What on earth is he going to think of you know?

“Y/N.” He said softly. You didn’t dare look at him. He was going to reject you and leave you worrying and longing for a man you couldn’t have. “Y/N.” He said more firmly, once more tilting your face back to his, catching your gaze. You lip wobbled, his gaze intense.

“I’m am going to write you every day and the day I get back I’m going to court you properly. And after some time,” he reached down and and grabbed you left hand and brought it close to his mouth. “I’ll put a ring on this finger.” With that he lightly pressed his lips to your ring finger.

You breath caught as he looked up at you. “But first.” He leaned in and kissed you properly. His arms around your waist and lips pressed to yours. His eyes were closed, savoring the moment and your eyes fluttered closed as well. Your arms hooked around his torso and you clutched the back of his jacket tightly in your hands. He pulled back, eyes still closed. “I’m not going to leave you behind. Never my dear Y/N.” He vowed.

“You better not.” You tried ordering once more. You voice was less broken than before but it was still more of a plea than a command.

He leaned his forehead against yours. He was brushing hair from your face and stared into your eyes. You gazed back, taking in all the affection in the dark eyes in front of you. “Never.”  
—  
John kept his promise and wrote you endlessly, sometimes getting multiple letters to you before you could respond. Every now and then a letter had an extra paper. This extra paper was always a drawing of his, showing his ability to find, or make, something beautiful even in war.

Lafayette wrote you asking why John was so happy. After a few letters you realized that during your drunken haze you must have told him how you felt.

John had written detailing his plan to go to South Carolina and free enough slaves to lead the first black battalion. His excitement was so obvious in his written words that your could practically hear him. You could almost see the beaming smile as Washington confirmed his plan. Or the way his foot would be excitingly tapping as he wrote you.

But Alexander had also wrote you. He explained they may have a way to get the British to surrender. What if word didn’t reach South Carolina in time?

The day of the battles all you could do was pace. You were surprised you hadn’t put a rut in the carpet as you walked over the same space multiple times. You walked to the window as church bells went off, all the churches in the town seemed to be ringing their bells. People were running out into the street in celebration. The Union must have done it. They must have defeated the bloody British! The country was…free.

Now you had to wait for your boys to come home. And slowly but surely they did. Hercules was always here at his shop. Alexander came home from Yorktown and Lafayette a few days later from Chesapeake Bay. But no sign of John.

You were bent over your kitchen counter making some supper. You paused taking a shuddering breath. You found this happening more and more, you couldn’t focus on anything you were more focused on whether or not John was alive.

A scream left your throat as some hands came around your waist. You spun, arms still loosely clasped around you, and found John smiling face. His eyes were bright with mirth and happiness, his freckled cheeks lifted up in a smile. His curls weren’t tied back but hanging down to his shoulders. “John?” You asked in breathless surprise.

“Word barely reach South Carolina in time. Another hour and we’d be in battle. I promised I wouldn’t leave you.” He told you, that doopy smile never leaving his face. You ran a hair through his loose curls. Your hand found its way to the back of his head, hair still threaded between your fingers. You pulled his face down to yours and crashed you lips against his. He responded in kind and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you against him. The other hand mirrored yours and tangled itself in your hair.

He pulled back with a gasp. “I’ve missed you so much.” He accepted his statement with another kiss. “Now Y/N, will you allow me to properly court you?” He asked looking at you hopefully, as if you’d say no.

“Only if you can promise me one thing.” You challenged. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Promise me you’ll never leave me again.”

He kissed you soundly once more. “Never again my dear. Never again.”


	7. A Couple of Idiots (Modern)

* Laurens × Reader  
* Modern  
* Request: maybe a modern Laurens × reader fic where they get into a fight about something stupid? Then the reader comments how his favorite animals must be turtles because they’re slow like his mind and he loses it and then the reader stays over at someone else’s and they are sure to mention how stupid the argument is until they make up?

A/N: Here we go! Anon, I loved this idea so I hope you like what I’ve written. An update on my end, I’ve got another imagine started and three more ideas in the works. However, if you want to request something go right ahead! If I get a request I’ll back burner my other ideas to work on it. Now this isn’t proof read but I finished it and wanted to get it up for you as I don’t know when I’d get time to read it over.

Word Count: 2,151

~~

You blinked you eyes opened. It was Saturday, which meant both you and your boyfriend didn’t need to work today. You rolled over expecting to find him there. Usually you were greeted by his calm sleeping face, curls falling freely and covering his face slightly. Today, that side was empty. The covers were thrown back hastily and left, which was odd as John usually attempted to make his side presentable.

You climbed out of bed and went to find your boyfriend. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, dining room, and bathroom. That only left the spare room which John had changed into an office. You allowed it only after he promised to turn it into a nursery when needed.

You pushed the door open slightly and found him slumped over his desk with his back to you. His laptop was on and papers were spread out. He was grumbling under his breath. You checked the time. It was only 8:30. Why was he working?

“Honey?” You called softly.

His head snapped up and he spun his chair around so quickly that he nearly fell out of it. “Y/N! Hey.” He gave you a strained smile.

You leaned against the doorframe. “What’s wrong?” You asked knowingly.

“Nothing.” He shrugged and gave another forced smile.

You sighed and pushed away from the doorframe and crossed the room. You situated yourself on his lap and his arms came around your waist. You leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. You pulled back after a moment. “John, I know somethings bothering you. What is it? Please tell me.”

He sighed. “It’s just…it’s my dad.” He finally admitted. “He called me this morning. Way to early for any sane human to be awake by the way. But he just complained about how much of a disappointment I was for not studying law, yet again.” He hung his head.

This was a normal occurance. Henry Laurens was a menace to his son. He often called and questioned everything he’d ever done. Why he never went into law? What good was his biology major doing him? What his art minor? Or more recently, why waste money renting a dingy house to move in with your girlfriend? John yelled at his father for 10 minutes straight after that.

You refocused on you boyfriend. You placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head until you could look him in the eye. “John Laurens, you are not a disappointment. I will defend that with my last breath if I need to.” You backed up your words by kissing him soundly.

When you pulled back he had a small dazed smile on his face. “I know Y/N, it’s just…”

“What?” You prompted when he trailed off. “Also, why are you working?”

“He told me I’d never amount to anything and to just walk away from you now because I’d never be able to support you.” You gritted you teeth. Henry had started using you as a weapon against his own son. “But I told him I have an amazing opportunity in front of me. I’m gonna prove him wrong.” John looked at you with such determination. He was finally showing Henry how amazing he could truly be.

“Then do it.” You told him with a bright smile. “Just, don’t get burnt out.” You warned.

“Don’t worry about me babe.” With that his gave you a quick kiss and you let him return to work.

You checked in on him but he only left his office for meals and he ate quickly so he could resume working. You stayed up at night waiting for him to come to bed but eventually got too tired to stay awake. You were sound asleep when he finally climbed into bed.  
—  
You woke up a few weeks later and hoped John would be in bed. You groaned in frustration when he wasn’t there. This was becoming a normal occurrence. He’d leave early and come home late. He assured you he was making progress but you never saw him.

You hoped he realized today was your anniversary. It was 2 years and 4 months, so you weren’t going to do anything fancy. However, when you started dating John claimed that every month the two of you needed to do something to celebrate your anniversary. After a year it became a very casual outing.

You trudged through the house to his office. Only this morning it was empty. You texting him asking where he was. Only he never responded. You spent the whole day pacing the house, fearing the worst. Finally, he walked through the door. It was too late for the too of you to do anything now, the day was lost. It was the first time you hadn’t done anything for an anniversary.

“Where the hell were you?!” You yelled when he walked in.

“My office, why?” He asked as he toed his shoes off. He sounded genuinely confused.

“John! I had no idea where you were! And I tried to text you but you never responded! Call me crazy, but did you ever stop to think I might be worried about you?!”

“Y/N, you never texted-” he paused when he finally fished his phone from his pocket. “Oh.”

“While you have your phone out you might want to check the date.” You told him while crossing your arms.

“Ok.” He checked the screen once more. “What about it?” He shrugged.

Well that was like a knife to the heart. John had never forgotten an anniversary before. You buried the hurt and let it turn to boiling rage. “You know, that made something made a lot sense.” You calmly said.

“What?” John was completely lost on where this was going.

“Now I get why you like turtles so much.” You said straight-faced.

He blinked in surprise. “What had that got to do with anything?”

“Oh not much. It’s just turtle must be your favorite animal because they’re slow like your mind.” You spat.

“Excuse you?!” He asked and narrowed his eyes.

“You heard me.” You shot back.

“So while I’m trying to do something for us so we can get out of a crappy rented house and live comfortably, you’re complaining. Not just complaining but outright insulting me!” He fired back.

“Oh come on!” You yelled back. “This is about your petty feud with your father! This isn’t about us!” Had you not been angry you never would’ve said that, it was too low a blow. It was too late to take it back now.

“Oh so I’m bad for wanting to make my piece of shit father proud of me?” He asked.

“Well you apparently care more about making him happy than me. You care more about making a disappointment of a father proud then taking out your girlfriend who stood beside you for almost 2 and a half years!” You shouted, angry and sad tears finally coming to your eye. “You know what? I’m leaving.” You said.

“You’re what?” John asked quietly. The anger was replaced by fear now.

“I’m just leaving the house, not you. At least not now. I need to clear my head.” You walked to your room and grabbed a discarded backpack that had been under you bed since John finished school. You shoved some clothes in not bothering to fold them. Then you grabbed your purse and keys.

“I can’t change your mind here?” John asked.

“John you hardly see me anyways. How will this be any different?” You argued back. You stopped yelling, now it was as if both of you were exhausted by the fight.

John had no retort to that so he simply hung his head as you walked out the front door. He sighed once more as he took in the heavy and empty atmosphere that now hung in the house. He trudged through the house to make some tea to help himself sleep. While he was waiting for the water to boil he leaned a gist the counter and studied the calender. His eyes widened. “Shit!”  
—  
You knocked on the white door in front of you three times. A pouch light flicked on before the door swung open. “Y/N?” Aaron asked.

“Hey Aaron.” You said with a small and awkward smile. “Got a spare couch for me?” You asked.

“Uh yeah, sure.” He let you in and led you to his guest room which thankfully had a bed and not a couch. “You realize tomorrow you’re explaining everything, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. But it’s a long story and I just want to sleep right now.” You shrugged.

“Which is why you’re explaining in the morning. Get some rest.” With that he exited the room. Aaron you were friends in college and luckily lived close so you stayed in touch. John didn’t really care for him but let you have your own friendships. You sighed and rummaged for your pajamas. You found them at the bottom with one of John’s jackets. You put it on with your pajamas and slept in it that night.  
—  
“Seriously?” Alexander asked his friend. “You forgot an anniversary? I know it was only a monthly one but some chicks think those are important.”

“I know, I know. But, how do I fix it?” John asked. If anyone had experience I fixing foiled relationships, it was Alexander.

“Hm…” he drummed his fingers against the edge of his mug. “Make up dinner!” He finally exclaimed.

“Huh?” John asked.

“OK so you said that this date would have been something simple and casual?” John nodded in confirmation. “So take that times like 10, huge and sweet dinner. And while there you need to apologize.”

“That might just work.” John agreed.

“Oh and John?” Alexander grabbed his friend’s attention. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”  
—  
“Y/N.” A voice called to you from the blackness of sleep. You slowly opened you eyes to rejoin the world

“Morning.” You mumbled to Aaron. He was holding to steaming cups and you could smell the strong black coffee he always drank. You sat up as he handed you a mug with your coffee prepared the way you liked it. You gave him a smile before taking a drink.

“So?” Aaron prompted after a few minutes of silence. You sighed then began telling him the whole story. He listen intently, only asking questions when needed. He had to cough to cover a laugh when you told him how you insulted John. You finally finished and looked at Aaron. “Y/N I’m your friend so I’m saying this in the nicest way possible. You are so stupid.”

“Wait, what?” You asked.

“There were a thousand better ways to handle that. He was stressed you were worried, you both spoke while running high on emotions.” He explained. “You need to apologize. And so does John because he was an idiot too.”

“Yeah but what if John doesn’t want to even talk to me? I was really rude.” You asked with worry seeping into your voice.

“Too bad. You have to face him. I’m kicking you out.” He said.

“What?!” Aaron had always been there for you.

“You heard me. I’m not gonna let you throw away your relationship with Laurens because you waited too long to apologize.” And shortly after that he had ushered you outside with your bag.

So you began your walk home and finally swung the door open. “John?” You called tentatively. Either he didn’t want to talk to you or he wasn’t home. A quick check confirmed it was the latter. “So I come to apologize and you run back to work. Awesome.” You dropped onto the couch and pouted. You and John used to be the couple people were jealous of, you’d lost count of how many time Lafayette had said you guys were “hashtag: relationship goals.” Now you never saw each other and were fighting.

After a while the door swung open. You jumped in surprise and John froze in the doorway. “Your home already.” He said in clear shock.

“Well Aaron made me come back so…here I am.” You shrugged. “Look John I’m-”

You were cut off by his lips being pressed to yours. “Please don’t apologize. I was the stupid one. I can’t believe I forgot our anniversary!” He scolded himself.

“Me either. But I should have never made that comment about your father and turtles.” You said.

“But you were right!” He insisted. Then paused. “Not about the turtles though. I was so hung up on trying to show my dad what I could achieve that I completely forgot everything else. And I’m so sorry for that.”

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him soundly. You only pulled away when you were breathless. “Can I take you out for a late anniversary dinner?” John asked.

“Of course.”


	8. You're Intolerable (Modern)

* Laurens × reader

* 3: Am I supposed to be scared of you?  
* 18: Come over here and make me  
* 25: Did I stutter?

* Modern

* Request: I absolutely NEED some passionate John Laurens love. So could you please write a story (set in modern times) using 3, 25, and 18?

Requested by: @thegirlon5sos

A/N: and this still ended up with a cute ending somehow. Guys I’m a sucker for cute love stories OK. Let me know if this is what you wanted or if it sucks. But I did get a good scene and I hope you still like it.

Word Count: 1,732

~~

“Yo! Y/N!” You spun toward the voice calling your name. Thomas Jefferson, with his fluffy curls and magenta shirt, was waving at you from across the quad. You crossed the quad in long strides.

“Hey Thomas.” You greeted your friend with a grin. “James.” You nodded to you other friend who acknowledged you with a nod and a cough.

“Where are you off to?” James asked after he’d cleared his throat.

“My biology class.” You groaned. “I’m falling behind in that class. And Professor Washington isn’t much help.”

“What about a tutor?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah if I find one, definitely. Look, I gotta go. I cannot risk being late again.” You told your friends.

“Alright. See ya after class then.” Thomas dismissed.

You got to class within a reasonable time. You dropped into your seat and glared at the board, wishing you didn’t have to be in this class. You dropped your head to your desk as your classmate John Laurens came in beatboxing. Laurens was an annoying pest and a teachers pet. It doesn’t help that he always sat right next to you.

He was freakishly smart when it came to biology. You would hear him scoff at some questions or mutter that it was too easy. His hand would shoot up every time Washington asked a question. It made you hate him a little bit more.

“Morning.” He said cheerily.

“Piss off Laurens.” Was your eloquent reply.

“Always so sophisticated L/N.” He muttered before he started humming to himself. But it was just loud enough to annoy the hell out of you.

“Will you stop humming? Can I just have peace for twenty seconds?” You snapped.

He made a show of pondering your questions. “Hmm…nope.” And then he continued humming. You reached over and grabbed his novel off his desk and then threw back at him. “Hey!” He shouted.

“What?” You asked innocently.

“Gah! You’re so annoying!” He snapped.

“Yeah?! Right back at you Laurens!” You growled.

“Excuse me?” Washington’s voice called over your arguing. “If you two are done I’d like to start the lesson.”

You both sheepishly nodded and quieted down. Washington dove into his lecture leaving you sitting there confused. At once point when he asked a question you mumbled “How the hell should I know?” To yourself. Unfortunately John also heard it and proceeded to laugh at you before answering.

The lecture was coming to an end and Washington began explaining the project due in a few weeks. “And you’ll be working with partners. Pick someone sitting next to you.” You quickly turned to the person who wasn’t John but they already partnered up with someone else. You turned to look at John who was glaring back at you. You both scanned the room, finding that everyone else was already partnered up.

“I guess we’re working together.” John stated.

“No shit Sherlock.” You restored.

“Fuck you too Watson.” He muttered.

You scoffed. “You wish.” You expected him to retort but he seemed very focused on doodling in his notebook. Washington handed out the guidelines and you and John planned to work on it some tonight. “Let’s just get this stupid project done as quickly as possible.” You sighed.

“I’ll meet you in your dorm?” He asked.

“Whatever.”

“Would it kill you to be helpful?” He asked.

“When dealing with you? Maybe.” You answered.

He only huffed and angrily ran a hand over his scalp, dislodging some curls from the confines of his ponytail. He got up and left the lecture hall. You gathered up you stuff and followed. The only positive part of this is that you may actually ace an assignment.  
—  
You sat in your room angrily scrolling through Facebook. The thought of working with John was just pissing you off. Your side of the room was a bed and desk basically. Your roommate, Eliza, had gone to see Alexander, her boyfriend. You looked up when John dropped his heavy book bag on the desk causing a loud thump.

“What?” He asked noticing your glare. “I’ve been here for five seconds.”

“And you’ve already managed to be annoying. That must be some sort of record.” You replied. “Let’s just get this over with.”

John sighed and pulled his book from his bag and plopped down on the bed next to you. “So the project focused on chapter 7, which is developmental biology.”

“What the hell is developmental biology?” You asked.

“Do you know anything about biology?” He asked.

“I know your freakishly good at it but that’s about it.” You told him.

“Great. I get stuck with an idiot.” He mumbled, just loud enough for you to hear.

“Excuse me?” You asked.

“Did I stutter?” He asked.

“No you’re just an ass!” You told him. You shoved your book off your lap and paced the small room.

“You know what screw you!” John said.

“Dream on Laurens.” You shot back.

“Can you stop saying that?” He asked annoyed.

“Why?” You asked confused.

“It makes me uncomfortable that’s all.” He muttered.

“Well then, come over here and make me.” You told him. He looked at you with dark eyes. In a flash his book was on the floor and he was in front of you. He kept walking closer until your back hit the door. He took another step closer and towered over you. “Am I supposed to be scared of you right now?” He smirked before leaning down and covering your lips with his. Both his hand closed around your wrist before lifting them over your head and held them there with one of his hands.

He continued kissing you, at some point his tongue had collided with yours. You flexed your hands, longing to tangle your fingers in his hair. He stepped closer and pressed his body against yours. His free hand threaded in your hair. He ground his hips against yours and you could feel his excitement. You let out a moan and he stepped back with a self satisfied smirk.

“Was I effective in making you stop?”

“Oh shut up.” You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips back to yours.  
—  
The following weeks were much of the same. You and John would work for a while before engaging in other ‘activities.’ When the project finally drew to a close you were a bit disappointed.

Then in class, he sat as far from you as possible. You tried to get his attention but he actively ignored you. When you tried to focus on the lecture, you found you weren’t learning anything. Usually John would recount the lesson to you when you would work in your project. Clearly that wouldn’t be happening anymore.

John practically sprinted out if the room as soon as Washington dismissed you. You tried to follow him but soon lost him in the crowd. You we standing in the quad scanning for curls and freckles. “Y/N?” You spun around to face Thomas. “You looking for someone?” He asked with a quirked brow.

“Yeah actually. I don’t know if you know him. John Laurens.” You explained while looking around Thomas.

“Laurens?” He asked with clear disgust.

“Yeah. Why?”

“He’s friends with that asshole Hamilton.” He replied.

You groaned. “Can you set your petty feud aside for a second? I need to talk to him.”

“Check his dorm.” Thomas suggested.

“Would you happen to know which dorm is his?” You asked.

“Well actually…”  
—  
You tried the handle of the door to room 76. To your surprised it was unlocked. You pushed it open and suppressed a laugh when both John and Alexander jumped.

“Jesus! Don’t you know how to knock?” John asked.

“Alexander, beat it. I need to have a word with your roommate. Alone.” You said.

“No problem. There’s too much sexual tension around when you guys are within 10 feet of each other.” He jumped from his seat and left.

“What?” John asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Really? You avoid me all day and then act confused as to why we need to talk.” You said and crossed your arms.

“I didn’t think we needed to talk.” He shrugged and turned back to the paper he was writing on.

“Oh come on!” You shouted. He spun to look at you in confusion. You stormed over to his chair and sat down on his lap before kissing him soundly. You pulled back far too soon for your liking. “That’s why we need to talk.” You said.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to keep seeing me.” He said quietly. “I avoided you so I wouldn’t hear you shoot me down for anything beyond whatever we are now.” He lightly pushed against your legs and you stood. He stood up and paced his small room. “I’ve always kind of liked you but you’ve always hated me.”

“I didn’t hate you. You just annoyed me.” You shrugged. He gave you an unamused look. “Look John, I didn’t know you. At all. Now I know your smart and funny and handsome, and patient and kind and-” He stopped your rambling by kissing you and walking you up against the wall. He stepped closer and pressed himself against you. Your arms went around his torso to grip the back of his shirt tightly in your hands.

He pulled back as you were getting breathless. You stared at him as you tried to get your breath back. The freckles you’ve studied the past few weeks and the lose curls that you’ve threaded between your fingers. You reached up to run your fingers through those curls, relishing in the soft feel of them.

“I thought you were mad at me.” You admitted quietly after a moment of silence. “I didn’t know why, but I thought you were mad.”

“I thought you’d be mad if I suddenly professed my love to you.” He joked. You chuckled with him but at the same moment you realized what he had said.

“Love?” You asked.

“Well…” he trailed off, trying (and failing) to find a way to save himself here.

“I hope so.” You said suddenly. “Because I love you.”

A large smile spread across John’s face before he leaned down to kiss you again. He pulled back and picked you up bridal style only to drop you on his bed. You were both glad Alexander wouldn’t be back for a while.


	9. The Pain in Paint (Modern)

*Laurens × Reader  
* 156: I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.  
* 272: Tell me again why I even let you convince me this was even remotely good idea  
* 276: That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard  
* Modern  
* Requested by anonymous

A/N: So I hope you guys like this. It was a silly little idea that kinda became something awesome in my mind. And Aaron Burr with the Hamilsquad because why not. I hope the anon who requested this, and all my followers, enjoy!

Word Count: 1,540

~~

You and Alexander huddled with John Laurens who was like the undecided leader of the trio. You adjusted the gun strapped around your torso to make it more comfortable.

“Ok. So I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.” John said.

“I’m in.” Alexander said without hesitation.

“Die horribly and violently?” You asked in astonishment. “John, we’re playing paintball!” You reminded him. “There’s no actual death involved.”

“Well we’re playing against Aaron, Hercules, and Lafayette. You never know what they’ll pull.” He said in response.

“The plan?” Alexander said, drawing attention back to the task at hand.

“Right. So Alexander, you’ll be bait. You can probably draw out Aaron with your competitive streak. Hercules will probably back him. That only leaves the elusive Lafayette for me and Y/N to find.” John explained. One shot to a person counted them out from the game at this point. Everyone’s vests were covered with paint splotches but this is the final round.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” You muttered.

“Sounds good to me.” Alexander said. “I can take shots too right?”

“That’s the idea.” John said. “I’m hoping you can either get Burr or Herc.” John explained.

“Done deal.” Alexander said with a smile.

So your trio disbanded to execute this plan. Alexander trekked ahead of you and John, right into an opening in the group of trees you were using as a battle ground. You questioned why the Washingtons had bought you all paintball guns for Christmas or why they let you use their land to shoot each other.

You and John crept through the trees planning to go around and get Lafayette from behind. The pair of you paused at the the end of the tree line before the clearing. You watched as Alexander slowly strolled into the clearing. You both spun around, hiding behind trees as Alexander jumped to hide behind a rock as paintballs started flying.

“That’s our cue. Let’s go.” John said. You headed back deeper into the trees before beginning to circle the clearing. You paused to glance at the battle grounds. Sure enough, Aaron and Hercules hiding behind rocks or trees.

“Tell me again why I even let you convince me this was even a remotely good idea.” You requested.

“Because you’re hopelessly in love with me and will follow my whims.” He joked.

“Dream on Laurens.” You responded evenly. As much as you wished John knew that was actually the truth, you were kinda glad he didn’t. It allowed the two of you to be good friends and joke with each other.

The two of you crept further in. You paused at the slightest sound behind you. Instead of spinning and shooting, you continued on and strayed sideways to get behind a tree. You paused there, waiting. John didn’t notice your stop and just continued on. You held your breath and waited. Finally, you saw your chance.

Lafayette must have thought of the same plan but quicker. He was trying to find you and John within the trees. He didn’t expect you to be waiting for him. “Ha!” You shouted as you shot in his direction and hit him square in the chest.

“Christ Y/N.” John said as he jogged back over. “That was loud.” Then he noticed Lafayette standing there in a surrender pose. “Did you?” He asked gesturing at your shot friend.

“Yep.” You said with a smile.

“Help! Help!” You heard Alexander shout.

“Ambush?” John asked with a mischievous smile.

“Hell yeah.” You smiled back. So the two of you cut through the trees and ambushed the other two. Your trio won thanks to you taking out their best shooter.

You all trudged back to the Washington’s porch. Your gun hung limply at your side, still strapped around you. You were exhausted and worn out from all the rounds. As you neared the porch you began removing the safety vest and goggles. You tossed your stuff on a chair and stretched.

John glanced around, already having rid himself of his safety equipment. He smiled slightly when his eyes landed on you. You had your hands reached high above your head in a full body stretch. Then he spied Lafayette. He was struggling to get his gun unclipped.

He growled as he shook his gun. John was about to go and help when it seemed like the world slowed. You were still stretching and Lafayette was still struggling. He shook his gun and a paintball flew from it. Aimed at you. “Shit!” John shouted and jumped in front of you. “Ow! Damn it!” He shouted as he fell down to the ground with a yellow splotch of paint on his torso.

“John!” You shouted and dropped down next to him. “Are you ok?” You asked.

He groaned in pain and collapsed fully in the grass, laying flat on his back with a hand laid on his stomach. “Gah! That doesn’t feel good!” He complained.

“That’s why there’s safety stuff.” Aaron deadpanned.

“Sorry I thought the spray of bullets was over.” John growled out.

“Are you alright mon amie? I’m so sorry!” Lafayette asked.

John groaned as he tried to sit up. You offered him your hand and he used it as leverage to pull himself up into a sitting position. “Maybe.” He grunted. He stood finally. “Ugh yeah. I’ll survive.’ He said. He trudged inside. “I’m just gonna go collapse in bed.” He grunted.

The rest of you continued to unarm and shed your equipment. Alexander walked over to you. “So that was impressive what John did huh?” He asked.

“What?” You asked in response.

“You didn’t realize what had happened?” Hercules asked.

“No. What am I missing?” You questioned.

“Mon amie, the paintball would’ve hit you.” Lafayette explained.

“John literally just took a bullet for you.” Aaron explained.

“It’s wasn’t a real bullet.” You defended and crossed your arms.

“It still stings like hell.” Alexander said.

“What are you getting at guys? Because I still feel like I’m missing something.” You challenged.

“Wow you are dense.” Aaron commented.

“Y/N.” Alexander placed his hands on your shoulders and crouched so he was at eye level. “John had a crush on. He has for a long ass time. And he literally just took a bullet for you.” Your eyes widened as his words processed. “You should probably go and talk to him.” He suggested. You only nodded dumbly as you were still thinking. He lightly shoved you toward the house.

You stumbled inside and up the stairs. You paused at his door and you pondered what to say. You shrugged and knocked, deciding to wing it. “Yeah, come in.” John said from the other side of the door.

You pushed the door open. He was laid on his back, spread out like a starfish. His eyes were closed, resting. “You feeling ok?” You asked.

He opened his eyes and sat up. His mouth quirked in a small smile. “Yeah I’ll be ok. My torso has a nice welt on it though.” He rubbed a hand over his stomach.

You sat down on the edge of his bed and he shifted to come sit next to you. “Thanks for doing that by the way.” You muttered.

“Huh?”

“Taking a bullet, or well a paintball, for me.” You explained.

“Ah don’t mention it.” He said with a wave of his hand. “Couldn’t let you get shot in the back.”

“Honestly John, that would’ve hurt. Badly.” You said. He looked at you and shrugged. He had his calm smile on. His curls were unbound and framed his freckled face. “Uh…why did you do that?”

“Cause you wouldn’t gotten hit.” He said like it was obvious.

“Yeah but why did you jump in front of the paint?” You asked.

“Uh…cause I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He shrugged again.

“And why not?” You asked. He gave you a calculating look.

“You know why.” He finally said. “You just want me to say it.” He challenged.

“Maybe that’s true.” You shrugged. He paused, calculating once more.

“Alright. I’ll just say it then.” He agreed. He leaned forward and kissed you. You let out a squeak of surprise but kissed back. He pulled back with a smirk. “That’s why.”

You smiled and leaned forward to capture his lips with yours. He pulled back. “Wait. What about all that ‘dream on’ stuff?” He asked.

“John. You never showed any sign of liking me.” You told him.

“Well had I known you liked me I would’ve kissed you a long time ago.” He confessed.

You shook your head with a smile. You lunged forward to kiss him on more. With your lips latched, you leaned against him. You sprang back when he grunted. “Shit! Sorry!” You exclaimed when you realized you pressed yourself against his torso.

He shook his head. He started smiling. “With your lips on mine, I could care less.” He kissed you while pushing you to lay down before climbing over top of you. He smirked. “And among the many other things we can do, I certainly won’t care at all.”


	10. Don't (Hamiltime)

* John × Reader  
* Hamiltime  
* 37: don’t fucking touch me!  
* Requested by anonymous

A/N: so here’s another one! I got two done in one night but I was without Internet or my computer so yeah…but now they’re up! Yay! So enjoy!

Word Count: 1.831

~~

You huffed and pulled yourself to your full height. You needed to cross town and get to a store to pay for something your mother ordered. You hurried past the port which was full of red-coated soldiers. Those horrible soldiers lacked any manners and saw themselves entitled to whatever they wanted, be it food, drink, or women.

As you made it past you breathed a sigh of relief. Your relaxation didn’t last however, as you needed to cross the port once more to return home. As you hurried past you prayed to be unnoticed. Apparently your prayers were meant with indifference as a hand reached out and clamped down on your wrist and pulled. You stumbled toward the source of the pull and collided with a red coated chest.

“Well hello there.” A voice said. You looked up to find a soldier looking down at you. You knew no one would stand up to them. They were enforcers of the law and any action taken against them could result in jailing.

“Let go of me.” You said in the strongest voice you could muster. Unfortunately you were terrified and your voice wavered.

“Aw come on. Don’t be like that.” He chided.

You stared him down and gave your confidence a moment to grow. “Don’t fucking touch me.” You told him.

“Excuse me?” The soldier asked darkly. “Maybe you should show me a bit of respect.” You tried to wiggle out of his grip but it tightened.

“Let me go!” You fought.

“Maybe if you had some manners I would’ve.” He growled.

Suddenly another pair of hands pulled you out of the soldier’s grasp and pushed you back. Three other men stepped in front of you, protecting you. You saw the person who pushed up back go and punch the soldier in the jaw. The soldier righted himself and pointed his gun at the man.

“Go ahead.” He challenged. “Shoot me down if you want to deal with a crowd of pissed people. They saw all I was doing was protecting that poor girl.” He said gesturing back to you.

The soldier growled but lowered his gun. He seemed to be backing off but raised his gun and hit the other man with the butt off it. The man fell and the soldier finally did relent. You rushed forward and crouched next to your savior.

“Are you ok?” You asked him. He smiled at you. He had curly hair pulled into a ponytail, though a few strands fell lose, and freckles spotting his cheeks. He had a red mark on his forehead from where the gun had hit him.

“Oh I’m fine. Are you alright?” He asked and sat up.

“Oh yes I’m ok. I’m not the one who was just hit with a gun.” You told him.

“Eh, it was my pleasure. It doesn’t even hurt that bad.” He said with a shrug.

“You sure? It looks kind painful.” You commented and gently touched the red mark. He hissed and pulled back.

“Ok maybe it hurts a little.” He said with a shrug.

“You know, there are other people here.” One of the three men from earlier said. You looked up with a smile and stood up along with the other man.

“Thank you guys. You didn’t have to do that.” You reasoned.

“Yes we did.” Your rescuer said.

“Do I get to know your names?” You asked.

“Oh! Yeah of course. I’m John Laurens.” He said with a smile. “That’s Alexander Hamilton.” He pointed to a short man with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. “Hercules Mulligan.” A tall and well built man, head covered with a stocking cap. “And Marquis de Lafayette. Yes, it’s French.” He added while pointing at the last man. Tall with fluffy hair.

“Well thank you John, Alexander, Hercules, and Lafayette. Oh and I’m Y/N L/N.” You told them.

“Do you want to go grab a drink with us?” Alexander asked you.

You looked at the assembled group of men and shrugged. “Why not?” You replied with a smile.

The men started walking but John hung back. He offered you his arm nervously. You wrapped your arm around his and smiled as he beamed at you.  
—  
It didn’t take long for you to start writing to John. He was intelligent and sweet. A few months after the confrontation with the soldier on the docks, the colonies declared independence. You had spent the evening celebrating with the guys and blushing at all of John’s drunken compliments.

A few months after that John knocked on your door. You opened it and smiled at him. “Hi.” You said happily.

“Hey Y/N.” He seemed nervous. He was dressed in his blue soldier coat, the guys had all enlisted together.

“You alright?” You asked.

“Yeah I just wanted to ask you something. So Washington is hosting a ball and I was wondering if you’d want to accompany me as my date.” He explained as a way of asking.

Your eyes widened in pleasant shock. “Yes if course I would!” You said happily and leaned forward a wrapped him in a hug. He stilled in shock, then chuckled, and wrapped his arms around you.

So a few weeks later you got laced into a ball gown and your hair styled up. You put on some jewelry and rode you Mount Vernon. You walked into the ball room and scanned for John. It was difficult with so many men in those blue coats.

“Y/N!” You looked toward the shout of your name and smiled as John walked over to you. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around, making you smile. “You look beautiful.” He said as he put you down and stepped back to look at you.

You blushed deeply. “Thank you. And have I told you that this uniform looks great on you?” You asked while you toyed with the collar of his coat.

“I’m not sure you have yet.” He said with a confident smirk.

“Well it makes you look quite handsome.” You told him.

“Thank you.” He told you.

You had an amazing night. You danced with John. You were able to meet George Washington. You watched as Alexander charmed Eliza Schuyler.

John accompanied you back to your house, your hand being held in his. He walked you all the way to your front step. “I had a great night.” He told you.

“Me too. Thanks for letting me accompany you.”

“Oh no. It was my privilege to have you as my date. I was glad you agreed to go.” He told you. “Uh Y/N? Do you think that I could have the honor of courting you?” He asked.

“The honor would be all mine.” You told him with a smile.  
—  
You weren’t surprised when I few months later you received a invitation to Alexander’s wedding with Eliza.

So you got dressed up in a new gown and went to the wedding. John greeted you with a hug and a kiss. You smiled as he pulled back. He was the best man and Lafayette was a groomsman. You and Hercules took over the job of the flower girl.

The reception was not as pleasant. You enjoyed yourself for quite a while. Then, John and his friends went to get a drink with Alexander. They were talking for a bit. You wandered a little closer, hoping they were finished soon. However, you ended up over hearing part of their conversation.

“Raise a glass to freedom!” Lafayette said.

“Something you will never see again.” John said with a laugh. You stilled. Did he really see relationships that way? You felt some anger and sorrow fill you. Well if that’s what he thought, then fine. You started to leave.

“Y/N?” It was Eliza. “Are you ok?” She asked. You realized a few tears leaked down your cheeks.

“Uh just something John had said. I’ll be fine, I’m just gonna head home. But congratulations to you Eliza. I think you’ll be very happy.” You told her. She gave you a small smile.

“Thanks. And I don’t know what John said but I’m sure he could make you happy. Consider forgiving him if he apologizes.”

You exchanged farewells and walked out. You knew John could make you happy which made this so hard. “Y/N!” This time it was John, running down the street after you. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“Home.” You said shortly.

“What’s wrong? I can walk you back.” He went to grab your hand but you stepped back.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” You shouted, the same words you said to a British soldier so long ago.

He retracted his hand in shock. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t want to take away your freedom.” You spat at him. Realization dawned on him.

“You heard that.” More a statement than a question.

“Oh yeah I did.” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Come on, we were just messing with Alexander. I don’t really think like that. Y/N, I lo-”

“No! Don’t try to fix this like that. That’s so unfair. Look, I’m going home.” You interrupted and turned to leave.

That night you tossed and turned and cursed yourself for never letting John finish his sentence.  
—  
The next day you got up and decided to take a walk to collect your thoughts. You pulled open your front door and paused. John was curled on your front step, sound asleep. Well, maybe not sound asleep. He was twitching in him sleep and his eyes keep squeezing closed tighter. He seemed to be dreaming. You sighed and sat the ground next to him.

“John. Wake up.” You said softly and shook him by the shoulder. He groaned and blinked awake, squinting against the morning sunlight.

“Y/N?” He mumbled sleepily and groaned as he sat up. “Ow…” He mumbled.

“What were you thinking, sleeping out here?” You asked. “It’s cold and sleeping on wooden steps can’t feel good.”

“It doesn’t.” He agreed. “But I needed to apologize. I couldn’t leave you until I did. I need you to forgive me.”

“So you decided to sleep outside?” You asked.

“I didn’t know what else to do. Y/N, I was a little drunk and just having a laugh at Alexander expense. I never should’ve said any of that. I’m so sorry.” He paused for a minute. “I love you.” He said.

You leaned forward and crashed your lips against his. He responded eagerly, pulling you closer. You ended up sitting sideways on his lap. You pulled back. “I love you too.” You said, leaning your forehead against his. He smiled and kissed the tip of your nose making you giggle.

“Why did you forgive me?” He asked.

“Something Eliza said. I think you could be the one to make me happy.” You told him.

“That will be my goal from here on out.”


	11. Right Now (Modern)

* Laurens × Reader  
* Modern  
* 51: Go on then, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.  
* 52: Go then, leave! See if I care!  
* 53: Guess who’s going to be a father?  
* Request by anonymous  
* Request: they have an argument and reader is really moody and she’s actually pregnant so really angsty but end with fluff.

A/N: I’m so sorry this took so long! I had a busy week. It’s break now but that means my family wants to spend time with me. I’ve also lost inspiration but hopefully this helps me get up and writing again. I hope you guys like this.

Word Count: 1,446

~~

You looked at the test you had gotten the other day. You had a couple of mornings when you were sick, and you spent some time on those mornings throwing up. Yesterday you had a few weird cravings for food you’ve never liked. So as you went to get these strange foods, you bought a pregnancy test. You took the test.

Two lines. You smiled. This wasn’t bad news to you, you were excited. You couldn’t wait to tell John. You and him had been dating for a few years now. Unfortunately, he had left for business. His boss, George Washington, had sent him to South Carolina to negotiate some compromise with a British company. It was the night before he left that this had come about.

He was due home in a few days. Thankfully your friends had made countless plans with you to make sure you didn’t get too lonely without him. So today you had dinner plans with all of them. You dressed and headed to the restaurant. Everyone was there and waved you down.

Angelica. Peggy. Eliza with Alexander cuddled up next to her. Lafayette throwing ripped pieces of a napkin at Hercules, who was glaring at the Frenchman. You sat down and snatched the torn up napkin from Lafayette, making him pout.

“Mon amie, you ruin all my fun.” He told you. You crumpled the rest of the napkin and tossed it at his face. You guys chatted and a eventually a waitress came over.

“Can I get you anything?” She asked politely.

“Oh this is really good Y/N.” Peggy suggested with a gesture to her drink. Alcohol. You knew you shouldn’t. So you didn’t.

“Uh actually I don’t want any alcohol tonight.” So you ordered something else while the group looked at you like you had gone insane.

“Since when do you pass up a drink?” Hercules asked.

“Especially during a meal with us?” Angelica added.

You paused, thinking it over. John should really be the first one to know. Still, your friends would worry about you all night otherwise. You took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. “Ok well I just found out. Literally, earlier today is when I found out.” They all silenced and looked at you expectantly. You took another deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations mon amie!” Lafayette shouted happily.

“Yo that’s great Y/N!” Hercules said, equally happy.

Peggy squealed excitedly, a congratulations thrown in there somewhere.

“That’s amazing. Congrats.” Angelica said with a smile.

“Aw, that’s so exciting!” Eliza cooed.

Alexander, however, was silent. Finally he spoke up. “Does John know?” He asked.

“Uh no, not yet. I was gonna tell him when he got back. Why?” You responded.

He gave a small shrug. “Look, I’m sure it’s nothing. I’m just not sure how he’ll take it.” He said.

“I uh…I thought he wanted kids.” You said.

“I’m sure he does. It’s just, I’m not sure how’d he’d feel about it right now.” Alexander shrugged.

The rest of your dinner went quietly for you. You sat thinking about what Alexander had said. True, you and John hadn’t talked about kids before. You knew he’d mention wanting them before, but not recently. You pushed your food around and tried to think positively. He’d be happy. Hopefully.  
—  
The next day you spent pacing around the house. John was due back tomorrow. You almost wished him home sooner so you could stop worrying. You ran a hand down your stomach. There was no bump yet but your hand traveled there often now that you knew there was a life in there.

That night you hardly slept. You tossed and turned and slept in short intervals. Eventually you got up to face the day. You groaned when you realized caffeine wasn’t something you should have while pregnant. Something else would have to suffice to wake you up and get you through today.

John would be home in a few hours and they seemed to drag on. Finally, you heard his key turning in the front door. You spun as the door opened and John pulled his key from the lock. He looked up a smiled.

It pulled a smile from you as well. You missed his freckles and his curls, which were currently tied back. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the ground before running forward to wrap you in a hug. He lifted you up off the group slightly. “I missed you so much.” He told you without breaking the hug.

“I missed you too.” You told him. “Tell Washington he isn’t allowed to send you away for that long ever again.” You playfully ordered. You held him close, missing the way you seemed to fit perfectly against him, breathing in his scent you went so long without.

He laughed and leaned back, only to lean in once more to kiss you. You suddenly pulled back as remembered you had to talk to him. He looked at you in concern. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I uh…we need to talk.” You said, not really considering your choice of words.

“Oh. Uh ok.” He stuttered. “Was it because I was gone so long?” He asked. “Because I can talk to Washington about leaving.” He tried.

“Huh?” You asked confused.

“You’re trying to break up with me. The whole ‘we need to talk’ thing.” He answered a little bitterly.

“What? No!” You answered.

“Seriously? You’re gonna try to lie and fix it now?” He asked rhetorically.

“John, I’m not lying. But maybe we had better break up if that’s how you feel.” You snapped back, crossing your arms.

“Fine. I’ll just leave again.” He said shortly. He snatched his duffle from the ground and roughly pulled the door open.

“Go then, leave! See if I care!” You shouted, feeling a few tears trickle down your face.

He paused. “Ok, nope.” He took a half step back, returning inside, and slammed the door. He stalked over to you. “You want me to leave so badly? Go on then, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.” He practically growled.

“John I-” Your answer was stopped as a sob came out. You doubled over, tears spilling down your cheeks.

“Y/N?” John asked, you could hear his concern. You brought your eyes up to look at him, tears still brimming. “Hey, calm down.” He said he cupped your face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He pulled you into a hug and shushed you while rubbing circles into your back. As your sobbing subsided to sniffling, he pulled back. “Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” He asked.

“John…” You sighed. “Can I asked you to do something?” You asked. He cocked his head in confusion but nodded anyway. “Can you guess who’s going to be a father?” You asked. He looked at you in confusion. You watched as his face went from confusion to pure joy.

“Wait! You mean…are you…is there…” He babbled excitedly, trying to make sense of it all.

You laughed, relieved that he was happy. “Yes John, I’m pregnant.” You clarified.

He surged forward and captured your lips in a kiss. He kept peppering your face with kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He muttered between kisses. You were laughing at his actions. He finally stopped and stepped back to look at you, as if he expected you to be showing already. “How long have you known?” He asked curiously.

“Only two days.” You answered.

“We have to tell everyone.” He said and began patting his pockets and scanning the room for his phone.

“Uh John.” You spoke up. He stopped spinning back and forth and looked at you. “They already know…” You muttered nervously.

“What?” He asked a bit sadly. He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. You chuckled and walked over and kissed him.

“Sorry. I had a dinner, I didn’t order alcohol, they asked questions. I kinda had to tell them.” You shrugged. “I mean, you can give Alexander some grief. He didn’t know how’d you feel about having kids right now.”

“Are you kidding? Is that why you were nervous?” He asked. You nodded, a bit uneasily. “God, Alexander is an idiot. I’ve wanted kids all my life. Do right what my dad did wrong. And I’m even more pleased to be having them with you. I love you so damn much.”

You kissed him soundly. “I love you too.” John’s hands came to rest on your stomach, though it was flat.

“And I’m going to love this kid just as much.” He swore before kissing you again.


End file.
